Surrender
by bamonology
Summary: Following the death of her father, a young woman returns home with a little more baggage than when she left. On top of that, she is in for a rude awakening when the man who broke her heart returns. Bamon AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights go to the rightful owners. **

* * *

**Summary: F****ollowing the death of her father, a young woman returns home with a little more baggage than when she left. On top of that, she is in for a rude awakening when the man who broke her heart returns.**

* * *

_**Song in Chapter:**_

'_Saturday Nights' - Khalid_

* * *

Chapter 1

_**All These Years**_

* * *

_Three Years Ago_

**February 5th, 2016**

The chilly, thick air blew carelessly through the 18 year olds hair as she navigated through the streets, latched to her brother's side. The air didn't have an effect on Nate as much as it did his sister, Bonnie. After a night of arguing which turned into pleas and begging, the two finally came together with a compromise.

It was Bonnie's 18th birthday. Though the legal drinking age is 21, breaking a few rules was on the birthday girls agenda. Their parents were out of town. Except being out of town meant neither of them had transportation. Nate's car was in the shop, he was too embarrassed to ask his friends for a ride. Bonnie on the other hand decided against it. She hadn't jumped on the whole permit and license right at 16 bandwagon and she wasn't in a hurry either, now that she is 18.

Her nerves were getting the best of her. The older boy could tell because the closer they got to the party, Nathan's younger sister's clutch would get tighter and tighter around his arm. "Chill," he spoke easily.

"I-I am chill."

Nate shook his head. "They're all people you know. Just don't act weird."

_Don't act weird, don't act weird. _

Was I acting weird? Bonnie thought. They were almost to Vicki Donovan's home. Vicki being Nate's girlfriend. "But _try _to act surprised. I didn't exactly have time to tell Vick that you know about the party, okay?" Bonnie nodded in agreement. She'd definitely _try _her best.

Following her brother through the house and to the back, Bonnie already knew what was coming. Upon entering, people that Bonnie _didn't _know came out of hiding, screaming _Happy Birthday_ to surprise her.

When the reaction received wasn't the reaction that was expected, everybody's faces fell. Trying her best to show true shock, she failed miserably. "Ha, you got me!" Bonnie called out sarcastically. Scattered chuckles were heard from about before everyone dispersed and continued to party.

Vicki approaches her boyfriend and his sister. "You told her? Really, Nate?"

Bonnie intervened. "If I may just say, h-he didn't tell me anything. I figured it out on my own."

Excusing himself, Nate left his sister and girlfriend alone. "Proves you're the smart Bennett once again, huh?" Vicki complimented.

"You know it." Bonnie agreed.

The two girls shared a laugh before Vicki went off to find Nathan. Bonnie casually made her way through the crowds of people, saying hi to the few that she knew. Her lopsided grin turned full smile when she spotted her best friend.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Shouted Caroline who was already a bit too tipsy for her own good. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, hugging the blonde who hugged her back even tighter. "And miss my surprise party? No way." Bonnie replied, snarky. "Exactly how many drinks have you had?"

"Only about the entire bottle of vodka." Came another voice. Turning around, Bonnie almost immediately jumped on the man in front of her. Holding her firmly, Stefan Salvatore threw his head back in laughter. "Happy Birthday, Bon." He cooed.

"I can't believe you're here!"

Stefan had been gone since the beginning of sophomore year. After his mother had remarried and moved him from Virginia to the sunny coasts of Florida. Stefan and Bonnie had always been close, having grown up with each other over the beginning years of their lives.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world. _Especially _the big 18." He explained.

"Well I'm so happy that you're here."

Being the sloppy drunk that she was, Caroline slipped her arm over Stefan's shoulder. "To the dance floor, Stefan!" She exclaimed, her voice faking a poor french accent.

Stefan looked at Bonnie, his eyes begging her to take his place. She knows that he doesn't dance but it's her birthday and she'd give anything to see him dance and try to keep up with a drunk Caroline.

"A drink! For you." Matt Donovan, Vick's younger brother and another friend of Bonnie's said. "Drink up, birthday girl."

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Matty?" Bonnie asked. Matt said nothing, only egging the cup towards her. "Fine, you menace." She teased, taking the cup into her hand.

Throwing it back, she felt the cool drink glide down her throat. The taste made her shiver and the burn of the alcohol warmed her body. "Dang, Bon! Straight and no chaser? I would have never guessed."

Bonnie smirked. "It's my birthday and I'll _drink _if I want to."

"Now that's a motto I can get behind!" Matt announced. Taking her hand, the two creeped towards a table full of drinks deciding that they'd help themselves.

Four more drinks and one huge slice of pizza later, Bonnie was definitely beginning to feel good. _Real _good. After disappearing from her friends, she found herself on the other side of the house and in the front yard. Lying on the grass, she looked up at the stars.

"You over the party too?" A pretty familiar voice asked, approaching Bonnie. Bonnie looked over and took in their appearance. Black boots were the first thing she saw. Glancing farther up, dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket was what she saw next. Lastly shown blue eyes as blue as the ocean staring down at her.

"You could say that," she hiccuped. Bonnie wasn't looking to throw up anytime soon, let alone while laying down so she quickly but carefully stood up. "I just needed to be alone." She decided.

"Yeah, me too." He responded. "I don't even know whose birthday party this is. I was just told there'd be alcohol."

Scoffing louder than intended, she looked at him. "Sorry." She apologized. "I uh, it's… it's my party actually." Bonnie clarified.

"Wait… Bonnie?" He asked.

"The one and only." She looked at him once more. Something about him was familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on _what _that something was. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Damon? Stefan's older brother?"

That's it! Bonnie completely forgot that Stefan had a brother. "Oh my god, yeah! Right. I-It it's been so long."

"That it has, I mean I barely recognized you."

"The last time I saw you was the going away party." She recalled, making the "last time" about 4 years ago now. Stefan and Bonnie were 14, making Damon at the time 18. Making him about 22 years old right now. "I can't believe you didn't remember me." Bonnie teased, only slightly offended.

"Hey, you didn't remember me either." Damon pointed out.

"Touché."

"_Damon? Damon, where are you?" _A feminine voice called out. A shadow of a figure could be seen ahead, coming towards the two. Coming into the soft light coming off the front porch, appeared a girl. With long and straight brunette hair that cascaded down her back, Elena Gilbert came walking up. "What are you doing out here?" She asked, looking at Damon, barely giving Bonnie a second glance.

"Just talking to an old friend." He replied, teasing Bonnie with his elbow. Bonnie chuckled lightly, shifting her weight between her legs. "Lena, this is Bonnie. It's her birthday."

Elena nodded, giving Bonnie a small smile. "Oh? Happy Birthday." She congratulated. "We should get going, don't you think?"

Damon nodded slightly, squeezing Elena's hand then released his grip. "Yeah." He acknowledged. "Hey, happy birthday, Bon. It was good seeing you again. After all these years." Coming in close, he wrapped one arm around her back.

Bonnie not being exactly 100% sober only eased into his touch a little. "Yep. After all these years" she repeated, a slight slur to her voice. "Nice meeting you, Eliza."

"It's Elena." Elena corrected, a pinch of bitterness came off her tongue.

Bonnie smiled. "Right, I'm sorry." She apologized. "Uh, drive safe." Before the couple could respond, Bonnie quickly walked around them, sulking back towards the party.

Almost instantly, the clumsy girl tripped over her own feet and fell into another body. "Woah, Bon. You okay?"

Thank god it was Stefan that caught her and not some rando that would probably just drop her back down just to fall on her ass. Looking up at her long lost bestie, he could see in her eyes that she wanted to leave. "Want me to take you home?" No words left her mouth, just giving her friend a small nod instead.

Stefan helped the birthday girl into his small red car. "What is this? A clown's car?" Bonnie joked, giggling to herself once Stefan buckled her in.

"You're a mean drunk, Bonnie." He said, faking sadness as he got into the car himself. "Don't diss my car."

Putting her hands up in defense, she chuckled. "Okay, Stefaaaaan."

"Where'd you and your two left feet sneak off to anyway? You missed the cake."

She gasped. "Then who'd they'd sing happy birthday to?!"

He snickered. "To each other. Everyone was fucking plastered, Bon."

"Oh well." She sighed, looking out the window and watching the different houses and cars that they passed.

The next two minutes were driven in silence. There was only about five minutes left until they were at Bonnie's house.

"I saw Damon you know."

Stefan glanced at Bonnie before looking back at the road. "Yeah? What'd he have to say?"

_Cause I care, I care about you_

_There's nowhere I'd rather be_

_Than right here around you_

"Not much. He barely remembered me."

Stefan scoffed. "Of course he didn't."

"Met his girlfriend too." Bonnie looked at Stefan and smiled. "She's… nice."

"Elena's… _Elena_. Her and Damon are more on and off than Ross and Rachel."

A loud cackle sputtered out. "I can't believe you just referenced _Friends_, Stefan!"

"Shut up." He quipped.

"It's not my fault you're lame."

Stefan rolled his eyes. Coming up on Bonnie's street, the car drove a few more miles before Stefan parked out front of Bonnie's home. "Need help getting in?"

"You're quite handsy tonight, mister." Bonnie said, poking a bit more fun at Stefan. His eyes narrowed at her. "No. You've done enough for me tonight, thank you." Unbuckling her seatbelt, Bonnie leaned over and give her friend a kiss on the cheek. "Is this goodbye again?"

Stefan smiled. "Not this time."

"Good because I don't want you leaving _anytime_ soon. Got it?"

He nodded. Bonnie looked at him once more before opening the door to his car. Stepping out, she turned and shut the door. "Hey Bonnie? Wait." Stefan said out of the rolled down window.

"Yeah?"

"I almost forgot… I got you something." He insisted. Stefan followed suit in getting out of the car and reached into his jacket pocket. Pulling out a small velvet box, he handed it to her.

"Aww, Stef." She cooed and opened the box. Inside laid a silver necklace with a small amethyst stone right in the middle. "Stefan, this is absolutely stunning." Bonnie carefully took out the necklace and looked at it more in-depth. Stunning is what it was. The stone was smooth and had little flecks of white that glistened beautifully.

Stefan took the necklace from her hands to which Bonnie turned around. Her eyes followed the necklace as it lay gently on her neck. Clasping it on his best friend, Bonnie turned back with a loving smile on her face. "Thank you for the best birthday surprise and present ever."

"Only the best for the best." He amended, pulling her in for a hug. "Happy Birthday, Bon." Stefan whispered into her hair as she held him close.

"I love you, Stefan." She reminded him, their hands leaving each other as she went to climb the front steps of her house.

_I care, care about you_

_There's nowhere I'd rather be_

"Can you say that again? I didn't quite catch it the first time!" He called out, teasing her.

Flicking off her best friend, Bonnie disappeared into her house. Smiling to himself, Stefan circled his car and got in. He waited patiently until he saw the front door close and the lights inside turn on before driving off.

_They don't care about you_

_Nowhere like I do_

The love between those two best friends was forever. Even if the most unexpected things were to happen…. It was a bond unbreakable… _almost._

* * *

**Unlike my other stories, this one is AU except it's all human! (I promise) It's strictly Bamon with Stefonnie and Delena undertones. **

**This story goes between little things that happened in the past as well as what's happening in the present. **

**I am extremely excited to put this out to be read.**

**Updates will happen very often so please follow this story if you'd like. Also, let me know what you think. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

_X_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights go to the rightful owners. Enjoy **

**xx**

* * *

"_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it. I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it._"

**\- Taylor Swift**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**You Again**_

* * *

_Three Years Later_

**February 5th, 2019**

The same cycle went as followed. Out of work at 4. Therapy session until 6. Dinner by 7 and asleep by 9pm. By midnight, wake up again. It's a cycle that Bonnie still has trouble ending. For the past three years, it's felt like she's put her life on a never ending loop of self destruction.

"Bonnie, if you continue to reminisce about the _bad times_ in the past, you'll only be damaging your future." When those words came out of Dr. Fell's mouth, it became the only thing that has stuck with her for the past week. Ever since then, whenever Bonnie tried to open up and tell Merideth how she's really feeling, nothing but lies come out.

The sky was still pitch black and the air outside was freezing. The light of the moon and streetlight peeked through the window. It was midnight. Except it wasn't just another midnight, no. It was Bonnie's birthday. Her 21st to be exact. Saying a prayer in her head, she whispered to herself. "Happy Birthday."

It was also another night of waking up at midnight and not being able to fall back asleep. It was like nothing worked. Meditation was a _no_. It gives Bonnie anxiety if she's alone with nothing but her thoughts. Ocean sounds, rain falling, even playing music was a bust. All it did was make her wake up more.

There was only one viable solution. A solution that seemed to work most times. One that helped put her mind at ease. Just as Bonnie was going to get out of bed, the sound of her door creaking open, kept her still. Soft yet quick little footsteps approached the side of her bed.

"Mama?" a quiet voice asked. If only Bonnie could just see her big green eyes frowning.

Bonnie sat up, watching the tiny child try and climb into her bed. "What are you doin' awake, baby?"

"Up," she answered. And up she went.

Lying back, Bonnie let her daughter sit on her stomach. With little fingers in her hand, the young mother moved her hands to her daughter's back, allowing for the little girl to lie down.

Bonnie watched as her daughter snuggled up against her chest and listened as her breathing steadied. When low snores escaped the two and a half year old's mouth, Bonnie was able to breathe again.

Calista Shea Bennett was a blessing in disguise. Having Calista at a time of trials and tribulations, not only helped Bonnie out of those dark times but made Bonnie the woman that she is today. Calista was a light to Bonnie's world that would never get dimmed.

Come 9 the next morning, the toddler was sound asleep. This time, laying across the stomach of her mother who had to be quiet while getting herself up. Calista is a light sleeper. Bonnie had to learn that the hard way.

_Exiting the nursery for the millionth time tonight, Bonnie cried. "Oh my god, I'm the worst mother." Calista was almost three months old and Bonnie was going on three months of barely any sleep. In almost tears, she hated the fact that she still had no idea what she was doing._

_Caroline frowned, rushing to the side of her friend. Her hands cupped Bonnie's cheeks. "No, you're not." _

"_But I can't get her to stay asleep."_

"_She's just a light sleeper. You just gotta be extra quiet, yeah?" Caroline assures her. Nodding together, the two separated. _

"_Yeah… y-yeah. I can be quiet." Bonnie concluded, stepping away from Caroline. "I can do tha-" Unfortunately for her, Bonnie had accidentally stepped on a toy duck. Holding in a breath, she slowly lifted her foot. Out of the duck came a long and exaggerated QUAAACK. _

_The two girls looked at each other. Eyes wide and frozen. Bonnie held on tight to the baby's monitor. The two stayed still for about twenty seconds. Caroline smiled, "I think we're-"_

_As if on cue, loud wails came from the nursery. "Oh my god!" Bonnie screeched, although her tone was merely a whisper. With shaking hands, the young mother disappeared back into the nursery._

A tug at Bonnie's pants snapped her out of her daydream. Smiling softly, she knelt down so she was eye level with her daughter. "Are you ready to start the day? Go to grandma's house?"

"Gamma." Calista agreed.

Bonnie let out a laugh which her daughter copied. "Yeah? Let's go and get ready, my little bean."

A quick half hour later and Bonnie had her daughter bundled up so tight, she little girl had a hard time standing up straight. With Calista in one arm and her diaper bag hanging off of the other, Bonnie went towards the shelf that had her car keys on it. "Hat." Calista reminded.

Bonnie cursed mentally, looking down at her child. "You're right! I almost forgot your hat." Out of everything to forget, of course it was the hat. Making a u-turn, Bonnie beelined for Calista's room. Lightly kicking the door open with her foot, she set the toddler down. "Go and get your hat." She pointed out the clothing accessory so it was an easy find for her daughter.

Once the hat was retrieved and Calista refused to be held again by her mother, Bonnie went right back to the shelf. After collecting her purse and keys, the two exited their small home. "Wait, baby." Bonnie warned, Calista already trying to go down the stairs to their front porch.

Whilst shutting and locking their front door, Bonnie wished that she could watch her daughter simultaneously. Calista was quite a rambunctious child and was always ready to make an escape plan.

"Wheels on the bus go round and round." Bonnie sung out loud to the children's radio.

"Round and round." Calista sung back.

Coming up on a red light, the song continued. Looking blankly ahead, Bonnie zoned out.

_Bonnie had never been late before. For anything. Especially not for her period, so when Caroline suggested that she take a pregnancy test made Bonnie want to puke. _

"_You need to be sure, Bonnie." Caroline pointed out. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Do it."_

_After peeing on the contraption, the two sat in silence. What felt like two hours was only two minutes before they were able to look. "Do you want me to look for you? I know this is-"_

"_-Holy shit, Care." Caroline looked up at Bonnie who already had the test in sight._

A car sounded its horn, startling Bonnie. "Shit," she cursed out loud. The red light no longer being red. Swerving around her, the pissed off driver gave Bonnie the finger. Bonnie sighed. Another car honked from behind. "Okay, Jesus! I'm going! Fuck."

"Shit."

"Oh no. No baby, don't say that okay? Mama shouldn't have said that in front of you. I'm sorry." She apologized, glancing between the road and the mirror to look back at Calista.

The rest of the car ride to her mother's, Bonnie just prayed that Calista didn't repeat any more of those words that Bonnie shouldn't have even used in front of her in the first place.

It was almost 11 when Bonnie arrived at her mothers. Pulling up to the big blue house with the black windows and white shutters, Bonnie shut off her car. "Are you ready, bean?"

Calista nodded with closed eyes, shaking her hat in her hands. "Ya."

"Oh, you're here! Let me help you!" Abigail Bennett, Bonnie's mother exclaimed, running towards her daughter's car. "Let me help!"

Bonnie sighed and smiled at her mother who was already going after the backseat to get Calista. Bonnie intervened. "How about you take this instead?" She suggested, handing her mother Calista's diaper bag. "Thank you." Bonnie replied, giving her mother no other choice but to take the bag and the bag _only_.

"Of course, baby. No problem." Except it was a problem, everything Bonnie suggested was always a fucking problem.

Bonnie got her keys and purse and shut her door. Gliding to the backseat, she got inside the car again and unbuckled Calista. Calista reached for her mom who happily took her. Abby shut the door for Bonnie and led her daughter and granddaughter up to the house.

"I hope you're hungry!" Abby smiled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Not this _again. "Surprise!" _Voices exclaimed as soon as Bonnie had entered the house.

Trying to muster up a smile, Bonnie snickered. "Ha, you got me!" _Not. _

Abby giggled, hugging her daughter while squishing against Calista in the process. "Noo!" The two and a half year old whined. Abby let go of the two and gave room for Bonnie to let Calista down. Calista pushed her mom's hands away when Bonnie went to help her take off her jacket.

After unbuttoning the buttons, she allowed Calista to do the rest. Taking off her own jacket, Bonnie hung both hers and Calista's on the coat hanger. "Happy birthday, Bon!" Caroline smiled widely, hugging her best friend tightly.

"A drink, for you!" Spoke Matt who was shimmying a glass towards Bonnie.

"Trying to get me drunk already, Matty?"

"Hey! It's your birthday and you'll drink if you want to." He teased, winking at his good friend.

Bonnie smirked and took the glass, examining it. "What is this exactly?"

"It's a mimosa with strawberries." Caroline pointed out. "It's delicious! I made it." She beamed.

"And she's only had about three since I've been here." Matt pointed out, taking the new drink that Caroline had gotten for herself.

"Hey!"

"No fighting!" Bonnie teased, coming in front of Caroline who looked like she was ready to take Matt down. "You two act more like toddlers than Calista and she's literally a toddler." She pointed out before turning to Caroline. "I think you need food. So how about we get some?"

The two sauntered off to the kitchen where more people gathered. Bonnie looked over and saw Abby with Calista who was getting the little girl some food. "Happy birthday, little sis." Nathan whispered in her ear.

Bonnie smiled to him and Vicki, who was already hugging her. "If it isn't my _legal_, soon to be sister-in-law." Vicki smiled. "Are you ready for a night on the town tonight?"

Caroline butted in, "Oh yeah, she is! Girls only, baby!"

"I-I can't go anywhere tonight." Bonnie said. "I have Calista, remember."

"Your mom said that she'd have her for the night."

Of course she did. It was just like her… it was just like _them _to plan things without even asking Bonnie. To set up her entire night when she already had plans to spend her birthday with her daughter and her best friend. He who has yet to make an appearance.

Excusing herself from Caroline and Vicki, Bonnie went to her mother. "Can I talk to you?"

"I was just helping Calista with her food."

Bonnie looked at Matt who sat next to Calista. "Matt will do it. Right, Matt?"

"Oh definitely, no problem Bon."

"But…"

Bonnie ignored her mother and took her hand, learning them away from the party, the two entered Abby's room. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"Calista's not staying here tonight." She clarified.

"Well I just thought-"

"What? You thought what?" Bonnie asked. "That you can just make my plans and think that I'd just want to spend my birthday without my daughter? Because I don't. She's coming home with me and we're staying together."

"I never see her, Bonnie."

"Oh please. That's not my fault. You can see her whenever you want."

Abby walked over to the open bedroom door and shut it. "You make that nearly impossible for me, Bonnie! Everytime I bring up wanting to, you're always busy."

"Yes because I have a daughter who I take care of while working full time!"

"You can ask for me help! You know that."

Bonnie scoffed, crossing her arms around her chest. "That's surprising."

Abby sighed. "Bonnie, don't do that."

"Do what? Look out for myself? I mean, you're the one that kicked me out!"

"I did not!" Abby defended.

"So when you told me that I needed to make a decision, what did that mean? Huh?" She asked. "I was four months pregnant and you just turned your back on me. _Me. _Your own fucking daughter."

"You were not ready for a child, Bonnie! You were a child!"

"And you were my mother! You couldn't have at least tried to support me? To help me? It only took me leaving, me having a baby and raising her all by myself and two and a half years for you to finally want something to do with her?"

Abby shook her head, denying every claim that came out of her daughter's mouth. "No. No, I've always wanted to help. I was helping then and I am helping now."

"Your definition of help seems to be pretty fucking outdated, _Abby_."

Abby's face turned to pure shock. "You better watch your mouth, Bonnie." She warned. "If your father were here-"

"-_If_ my father were here, he'd be on my side. He's done more for me than you ever have. Helped me finish college early, he helped me get a job, a stable place for Calista and I to live… He did everything he could have done and I will always be grateful for that… for him."

Bonnie told her mother off. What was once a happy smile, turned into a frown as Abby watched her daughter go over to the door. "She can stay. One night, got it?"

Abby nodded though Bonnie couldn't see it. "Thank you."

"I work in the afternoon and have a doctors appointment afterwards. So I'll be back to get her at 7. 7 on the nose. Not a minute early, not a minute late." Leaving the room, Bonnie went back into the kitchen and dining room area. Matt was still aiding Calista with her food and making small talk with the child, who seemed to enjoy the company of him.

A small hand touched Bonnie's arm. "You okay, Bon?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie placed her hand on Caroline's and squeezed it gently. "Yeah.. yeah, I just need some air. I'll be back." Leaving her own party, the 21 year old grabbed her jacket and went out on the porch.

Bonnie sat on the porch swing, her leg shaking uncontrollably. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to control her breathing. Her nerves were completely shot and all she wanted was to hug her best friend.

"Bonnie…" Stefan breathed out. Taking all of him in, Bonnie got up and ran down the steps. "Happy birthday," he said, holding her tight.

Upon pulling apart, Bonnie hit him in the chest. "Where the hell have you been?! I've been dying here without you."

Stefan sighed. "I had to go to the airport."

"Why? Is your mom in town?!" He shook his head. "Okay then, I don't..."

Stefan took her hands and she searched his face. "Bonnie," Giving him a smile, he didn't reciprocate. "Bonnie." Stefan repeated.

"What? Stop it!" She pushed him away, taking a few steps back. "You're freaking me out, what is it?"

Stefan frowned, his eyes not leaving hers. There was no easy way to tell Bonnie this. It was like ripping off a bandaid. Whether he did it slowly or fast, it'd still hurt her. No words had to be said. An appearance did one better.

"H-Hey," a voice said. Bonnie pushed Stefan again, looking at him. Her eyes unknowingly filling with tears.

Shaking her head, her eyes begging Stefan _not _to move. "Stefan" She whispered, her voice was full of warning.

Taking steps up the stairs and onto the porch, Stefan moved to Bonnie's side. Eyes no brighter than the day they left stared into hers. Damon Salvatore was standing here. There. Right in front of her and his brother. A frown grew prominent on Bonnie's face, her wide eyes not being able to look away.

He wanted to do so much. To touch her face, take her hand… he wanted to hug her and kiss her, say some things that should have been said before. Except he couldn't.

"Happy, uh, happy birthday, Bon."

And a happy birthday it was… until it wasn't.

* * *

**This story is definitely going to be drama filled. **

**Bonnie's bond with her daughter, (surprise) is a super close and strong bond that can't be replaced. As for her bond with her mother, it's quite strenuous and they're definitely not close. **

**Her relationship with Stefan is about to be tested. Now more than ever, especially with Damon being back. **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome. Let me know what you think :)**

_X_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights go to the rightful owners. Enjoy xx**

* * *

"_Don't ask, then don't tell. Already know you're fucked up. And it's cool with me._"

**\- Tove Lo**

* * *

Chapter 3

_**Don't Worry, I Won't Tell Stefan.**_

* * *

**February 2016**

It was a week after Bonnie's 18th birthday party. Was it everything she _ever _wanted? Of course not, but if Bonnie knew one thing it was that Vicki really loves Nathan and nobody loves Nathan as much as his baby sister. So why wouldn't Vicki go on and throw her a surprise party? It may not have gone the way she intended, but as long as Nathan was happy that Bonnie was happy, and she was, then it didn't really matter.

It was Friday the 12th of February and it was going on 7 o'clock. Stefan and Bonnie had just been let out of school. On the ride back to the Salvatore home, all Stefan did was complain. It was his first month back at the school and he was already being made to do something that he never signed up for. No thanks to Bonnie.

"I mean, I don't know what else he could have wanted." He stated. Obviously _still _talking about their history teacher, Mr. Saltzman. "No human in their right mind cares this much about a stupid play."

The two were in school for four extra hours, working on props and the set for a newly developed play. Their new History teacher decided would be up to 75% of their grade. Which included everyone being in it. Whether it'd be acting, dancing, singing or a part of the crew.

Stefan didn't want any role that had to do with being on stage. He decided that he'd be fine with being stage crew instead. Stage crew and nothing else. Bonnie, being the opportunist that she was, saw her chance to make her friend be something more… _epic_.

Bonnie shook her head. "I do, I care." She begged to differ.

"You only care because Caroline is making you care." He pointed out. "Besides, do you really think I don't know that the two of you have a crush on him?"

Bonnie felt her cheeks flare. Touching a hand to her face, she looked away. "Okay, Alaric may be cute. But-"

"-Did you just call him Alaric?"

"_-But_, this project is a huge part of our grade, Stefan. So suck it up and… and make sure that your wig stays on..." Laughing to herself, Stefan rolled his eyes and groaned.

Their new teacher, Alaric Saltzman was one of the youngest teachers at Mystic Falls High School. Covering for their old teacher, Mr. Tanner, he took over the History department. As well as winning a few hearts. Including the heart of the drama and chorus teacher. Which led him in the final decision to go on with a play.

Stefan drove off the Main Street and onto the private road that led to Salvatore property. Upon arrival, Bonnie noticed an older make and model of a blue Camaro parked just off to the side of the entryway. Stefan pulled up beside it and shut off his car.

"Whose car?" Bonnie asked, getting her bag and exiting Stefan's car.

Stefan stepped out and locked the doors. "Damon's." He deadpanned. "Looks like he's home."

"As opposed to being where?"

"With Elena." He answered, the tone of his voice sounding like it was obvious. Except Bonnie wouldn't have known to think that he's normally somewhere else other than the place he grew up in.

Following behind her friend, the two walked into the house. A _crash_ sounding off, coming from the living room made Bonnie jump. Stefan held his hand out in a protective manner. "Uh, let's go upstairs."

Bonnie tried keeping up with Stefan as he pulled her past the foyer and near the stairs. "What's happening?"

"Damon, calm down!" A frightened Lily exclaimed, yelling at her son who seemed to do anything but calm down. As soon as they were in front of the bottom of the stairs, Stefan let go of Bonnie's hand.

"Go up to my room. I'll be there in a few, okay?"

Though Bonnie wanted to listen, she didn't. Only wanting Stefan to believe she had heard him, she began to walk up a few stairs. Glancing back, she saw Stefan disappear around the corner. Walking back down, she followed his steps.

All Bonnie heard was more shouting. This time from Stefan and his mother, directed at Damon. "What the hell is your problem?!" Stefan asked.

"It's Elena…" Lily replied.

Bonnie stuck her head around the corner and could see the back of Damon's head. He was pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair.

"What about Elena?"

"Stop saying her _fucking_ name!" Damon shouted, pushing his brother back- _hard. _Bonnie closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. If she remembered one thing about Damon and Stefan, it's that they were never ones to back down from a fight. Especially if they were fighting with each other.

A fight between the two brothers quickly broke out. Between them literally tackling each other and Lily's cries for them to stop, Bonnie wasn't sure what to do. Stand there and eavesdrop or go in and help?

Mustering up the courage to interfere, Bonnie set her bag and ran into the kitchen. Just as Stefan pushed Damon off of him, the young girl ran between the two. Damon, who was about to attack Stefan again, stopped. His risen hand started to fall when he saw Bonnie standing guard in front of his brother.

"What's going on here?" The voice of Malcolm Davis, Lily's new husband asked from behind them.

Grunting, Damon stared down the two teens in front of him and pushed past his step father and out of the front door. The door slamming hard behind him. Lily rushed to Stefan's side with a wet towel and held his face in her hands. "Are you okay, honey?"

Bonnie looked at Malcolm who was approaching her. Giving him a small smile, he patted her shoulder. "Boys will be boys, huh?" Not really sure what to say, Bonnie just shrugged and stepped away from the scene that just played out in the kitchen. Stefan moved his mother's hands off of him and walked right past Bonnie and up the stairs.

Seeing that Bonnie was still there, Lily walked over and handed her the towel. "Help him, please?"

When Bonnie entered Stefan's room, she witnessed him looking at his face through his mirror, wincing every time he touched the wounds.

"You always have to be the hero, huh?" She asked, settling down beside him on his bed. Stefan ignored her, still looking at his face. "Let me help."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do. So stop being a dick and let me help you."

Bonnie nudged his face towards hers and began wiping the blood with the towel. Each time Stefan tried looking away, Bonnie's grip on his jaw only got harder. "What do you think happened?" She whispered.

"Elena probably dumped his psychotic ass, that's what." Giving Stefan a look, he sighed. "Honestly, I don't care. I try to help and get him to calm down and he what? He attacks me. So I don't give a fuck what happened."

"You're so hostile." Grabbing the towel from Bonnie, Stefan went and threw it away.

"Back to being a hero, what the hell was that with you? Hm?"

"Your mother wasn't doing anything and you were getting hurt."

"You could have gotten hurt, Bonnie. He could have hurt you."

Bonnie shook her head, falling back on Stefan's bed. "Damon would never intentionally hurt me."

Stefan joined his friend on his bed. "Damon's an asshole. Intentional or not, he's bound to hurt anyone that comes his way." Looking at Bonnie, she looked back at him. "With that being said, please stay away from him. With him and Elena on the outs… again… I don't need him seeing a rebound in you."

"A rebound in _me? _What-"

"-Which he will because he's an-"

"He's an asshole, I… I got it."

* * *

It was hours after the showdown that had went on prior to and Bonnie kept dozing in and out, trying to pay attention to the movie Stefan had put on. With hazy eyes, she looked over at Stefan and scoffed. That man was already falling asleep. Rolling her eyes, Bonnie stood up. "You okay?" Stefan asked her, coming out of his daze.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm just going to get a drink. Want anything?"

"I'm good."

Walking on tired legs, Bonnie traveled out of the television room, past the downstairs bathroom and into the kitchen. Once Bonnie retrieved a cup and had gotten herself some water, she leaned against the island.

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz_

Reaching behind herself and into her pocket, she pulled out her phone. It was going off like crazy. Bonnie had missed 2 calls and 5 texts from Caroline.

_dude! there's a craaazy fucking party at Whitmore and we're going!_

_R u and Stefan still together?_

_Helloooo?_

_Bonnie! Answer me!_

_Matt & i are coming to get ur asses now! _

"Fun night?"

Gasping, Bonnie held her chest. "You scared me."

Damon shrugged. "Sorry." Looking around Bonnie, his eyes fell back on her. "Where's my _brooding _brother?"

"Asleep in the other room."

Damon chuckled and walked over to the cabinet. He opened it and grabbed a bottle of Bourbon off the highest shelf. "How's his face?" He commented.

"How's your Elena?" Bonnie unexpectedly snapped back.

Damon shook his head. "Probably fucking some other guy." Unscrewing the cap, Damon took a big gulp of the hard liquor.

"So she cheated on you?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" He jeered, his words practically spit venom at her.

Bonnie scoffed. _Fuck _trying to be nice to him. Stefan was right; he's an asshole. "Got it. Enjoy your night, Damon."

Grabbing her bag from the ground where she had left it earlier in the night, Bonnie started walking to the front door. Since he was asleep and knew that parties weren't really his scene, she decided that she'd just text Stefan tomorrow.

"Wait, Bonnie." His hand grabbed her and he pulled her back. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry about Elena…"

Damon had yet to let go of Bonnie's arm and she had yet to pull away. Something about his stature, attitude and personality _captivated_ her and Damon didn't exactly have a likable personality so what was it that made her… want him?

Bonnie on the other hand was nothing like Elena… But that wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing. She was nice. Bonnie cared about people when she didn't have to. She cared about Damon when she didn't have to and he snapped at her for it and even after, was kind to him. Elena was nothing like her.

Bonnie's eyes were glued to Damon's lips. She never noticed just how plump they were. His upper lip more than the bottom. She felt his gaze on her and his hands on her. His grip was tight yet gentle. His demeanor was still dark and cold.

Elena was nothing like her, so maybe that's why he did what he did.

Leaning down, Damon captured her mouth with his. What started out slow turned into so much more, so fast. Backing her into the kitchen again, Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up on the island.

His lips mashed with hers, his mouth using Bonnie's as if she were his last meal. Her hands traveled to his hair, his hands glided down her back. Their tongues dancing with one another as Bonnie deepened the kiss. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue and she wanted to bask in it.

"_With that being said, please stay away from him. With him and Elena on the outs… again… I don't need him seeing a rebound in you."_

Stefan's remarks from earlier made her stop.

Noticing her sudden lack of motion, Damon pulled away. His lips stained by hers. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…"

"Bonnie?"

The two never pulled apart faster. Footsteps were approaching them and Bonnie jumped down from the island. Rushing over to her drink, she held her breath.

"Bon, what are you doing?"

Turning, she lifted her drink. "I wanted a drink, remember?"

"Who were you talking to?"

Looking back, both Damon and the bottle of bourbon were gone. "Caroline. There's a party at Whitmore and she's coming to get us."

Stefan's eyes narrowed towards her and she smiled. Is he going to say anything? "Oh cool. I'm just going to get my jacket. I'll be back, alright."

Seeing her friend wander off, Bonnie finally breathed. Her phone buzzed again. Looking down, she saw a text from a number she didn't have on her phone

_Don't worry, I won't tell Stefan. -D_

Bonnie scoffed and replied. She was anything but worried.

_It doesn't matter because it will never happen again._

Within seconds, she got a reply.

_Sure it won't. _

Biting her lip, Bonnie looked around the kitchen. Walking back towards the foyer, she turned. Damon and her made eye contact before he sent her off with a wink. Watching his stroll up the stairs, her gaze was then met with Stefan who was jogging past him. Giving his brother a glare, Stefan joined Bonnie by the door.

"He say anything to you?" She shook her head. "Good. God, he's the worst."

Walking past Stefan, he opened the door for her. Once they stepped outside, Caroline's car was coming up the driveway. As the car got closer, the two of them went towards it. "Who's ready time party?!" Caroline cheered, patting her hands on the steering wheel excitedly. "Oh! Stefan, you're the DD." She reminded.

Once they were in the car, Caroline spent know time speeding off. Another buzz from her phone got the attention of Stefan. "You gonna answer that?"

"Yeah."

_Enjoy your night… Bon-Bon. _

Locking her phone, Bonnie brought it up to her chest. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was just Nathan. Told me to let him know when I'm on my way back." Nodding, Stefan smiled at Bonnie. "What?"

"What? A boy can appreciate his best friend now?" Smirking, Caroline glances back at the two.

"You guys are so gross, it's adorable. Just remember, if you're thinking about fucking each other at least use protection."

Stefan chuckled and shifted awkwardly The arm he around Bonnie's headrest fell. The last thing on Bonnie's mind was getting into bed with her best friend. Especially when she can't stop thinking about her best friend's brother. Except… A kiss did not make Bonnie a "rebound". _But_ if it did, so what? What was it about being _his_ rebound that made it feel so good?

* * *

**I wanted to use this chapter as another flashback for a bit more insight to the **_**odd **_**start of Damon and Bonnie. As well as the sort of awkward relationship between Stefan and Bonnie. But this is the last chapter based on the past for a little while.**

**The next few chapters will be in present time with short flashbacks here and there. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews I've been receiving. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Let me know what you think!**

_X_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD! All rights go to the rightful owners. **

**I know I said that there wasn't going to be another flashback chapter. But, this one is. It's in continuation from the last chapter. It showcases one of the (many) things Bonnie has been through and is still dealing with. We'll get back to the present next chapter, promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 4

_**Like a Girl I Know**_

* * *

"_A moth to a candle. That's me, to you._"

**\- JoJo**

* * *

**Warning(s): Language, Sexual Situations.**

* * *

The party a Whitmore was exactly what Caroline had said. _Fucking. Crazy._ Bonnie had only been at Whitmore once before. That was when Nathan first started there and he and Vickie dragged her, Matt and Caroline along with them. That was 2 years ago.

If it weren't for Bonnie's insanely tight grip on Stefan, she would have been swallowed up by the students swarming around them.

"I'm going to get us drinks!" Caroline happily announced to her friends. Raising her arms, she flailed them about as she danced between students and away from Bonnie, Stefan and Matt.

Laughing at her friend's antics, Bonnie turned to Stefan. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him closer. "Let's dance!"

"No, no Bonnie. I don't dance."

"Blah, blah, blah. Shut up!" She begged, her smile shone bright. "Tonight you dance."

Placing his hands on her hips, Bonnie begin to roll her hips against him. "How am I supposed to dance if you're grinding on me?"

Moaning, Bonnie removed his hands and turned around. "Just feel the music, Stefan. My gosh!" Replacing his hands from her hips to around her waist, she put hers around his neck.

The two swayed side to side, receiving weird flares from those that surrounded them. "You're embarrassing me, Bon."

"Since you can't keep up with me, I thought we'd go your style."

"My style? And that is?"

She smirked, "Boring and outdated."

"Ouch."

Stefan pushed Bonnie back, their hands still intact as he spun her around. Bringing her back to him, her hand rested on his chest. Bonnie couldn't keep the gaze that Stefan had on her. There they were slow dancing like a bunch of idiots to a song full of bass. Letting go of his hand and removing herself from his clutch, she chuckled.

"I'm going to go find the bathroom!" She _lied_, putting as much distance between her and Stefan that she could. Surfing through the crowd, Bonnie tried not to get trapped.

A jolt to her shoulder made her stumble back. "Excuse you!" She deadpanned, turning. All she was caught with was a man in a black leather jacket. Rolling her eyes, she turned back and continued for the bathroom.

_Black boots were the first thing she saw. Glancing farther up, dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket was what she saw next. Lastly shown blue eyes as blue as the ocean staring down at her. _

Stopping, Bonnie turned back again. Damon? No. It wasn't Damon. It wasn't him because she had watched him disappear up stairs as she _left_. Unless he followed her. No. He wouldn't do that. Wouldn't take the time out of his night to follow Bonnie.

The bathroom was overcrowded, overwhelming and overly _disgusting_. Bonnie didn't even spend a single second talking herself into using the bathroom.

"There's a better bathroom on the second floor." A girl passing told her as she left the bathroom.

Any other bathroom was better than this.

The bathroom was pleasant and to Bonnie's surprise, _empty_. For some reason, she couldn't get Damon out of her head. He kissed her, so what? It's not like it was going to happen again. She even said so. But even if it did, _which it won't_, then she'd have to ask him why he kissed her in the first place. That's just something she needed to know.

Bonnie paid more attention to her phone, checking for any new messages when she bumped into another person. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"You go here?"

Turning back, she slid her phone into her pocket. "Uh no. Just here for the party."

Examining the man in front of her, she could tell he was drunk. He made it noticeably clear. His _brown_ eyes drooped and his walk was staggered. "You look like a girl I know."

"I doubt that. I'm practically a nobody in this party full of girls." She chuckled. "I should get back though. My boyfriend's waiting for me."

He looked around them and stopped. "Why would your boyfriend let you leave a party alone?"

"He's not exactly going to follow me into the bathroom."

Backing her into a corner, her heartbeat accelerated. Greatly. "I would've. Don't know who you could bump into." He chuckled. Bonnie could feel his hot, smelly breath on her neck.

"Get off of me." She threatened. When his hands moved down her body, she froze.

_This is not happening, there is no way that this is going to happen._

"Where's your boyfriend now?"

"Right here." Bonnie pushed the man off of her and he stumbled right into _Damon's_ view. With a closed fist, Damon cracked him across the mouth. The hits only got more and more vile. First to the guy's mouth, then his nose. When he fell to the ground, Damon kicked a hard blow to his stomach.

"S-Stop." As his hand went up to continue the abuse, Bonnie pulled him back. "Please, please stop."

Damon seized her by the wrist, pulling her body close to his. Sort of like an attempt to save her from the world and all else that was evil. To save her from guys like him. "Are you okay?" She nodded against his chest. He was heaving with anger. "Let's get you out of here, okay?"

"What… What about Stefan?"

"_Fuck _Stefan. This is not about him, we're getting you home."

Bonnie hasn't stopped shaking since they left the party. What was he doing there? If he hadn't had been there, where would Bonnie be right now?

Her eyes were glued on the road, yet she wasn't seeing any streets. She wasn't seeing anything but a blur. A feeling she hasn't felt before in her life. Damon kept glancing between her and the road. He wanted to hold her hand to reassure her that she'd be okay.

"I can't go home." She spoke up after several minutes of silence. "I can't go home."

"Okay, you don't have to. You can stay with me."

"I can't. Stefan, he'll see me."

"Bonnie, enough. He won't have to know, okay?"

Once they arrived to the Salvatore house, Damon helped her out of the car. It was going on 2 in the morning when they got in. Leading Bonnie up the stairs, they took a route that she hadn't taken before.

Damon used to remind Stefan and Bonnie that his room was off limits. His words were terrifying at the time. So walking towards it made Bonnie feel a little awkward. "I've never been in your room before. You used to threaten us if we went in there."

Damon chuckled, "I was a dick."

"Was?" She inquired.

Opening his door, it was like walking on forsaken grounds. The room was so big and the bed in the middle of it, intimidated Bonnie.

"Sit." he commanded. "Please."

Bonnie didn't look at Damon when she went around him to sit herself on his bed. He leaned down, kneeling in front of her. Pulling her foot into him, she reluctantly started to pull away. "I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her. "I'm just going to help you."

Keeping her foot in place, he unzipped the zipper to her boot around her foot and slid it off. He did the same to the other one. Taking his face in her hands, Bonnie leaned down and pecked his lips.

"Thank you, Damon."

* * *

It had been a week since Damon and Bonnie first kissed. It's been a week since the Whitmore party too. They had yet to talk about it again, but they would when Bonnie was ready.

Ever since then, Damon's been teasing his little brother's best friend any chance that he had got. He was _kissing _her any chance that he got too.

It was the next weekend; Saturday night. Stefan had sent Bonnie to get the popcorn for their movie night with Caroline and Matt, when she bumped into the older Salvatore brother.

Her initial reaction was to bite her lip. That of which he caught her doing. Bonnie didn't quite understand. _How did he always manage to look so good? Even while doing absolutely nothing. _He looked at her, his eyes full of amusement and _lust_. This thing they had started had completely taken up both of their time. Damon being newly single and flirty. He saw Bonnie in a different way. He became the guy that she'd be there for without even realizing it. She became the girl that he wanted to help, to _protect_. That's something they can't just run away from.

They've known each other for as long as Stefan and Bonnie had been friends. That friendship was going on 12 years. Except, Damon had always just been Stefan's older brother. The brother that used to take Stefan's snacks and mess up Bonnie's hair on the daily.

Now, Damon is Stefan's older brother whom of which Bonnie was starting to crush on.

With his head tilted, Damon closed in on Bonnie and handed her his cellphone. Bonnie's nose scrunched up and her eyes narrowed at him. "What do I have this for?"

"To take a picture… it'll last longer than gawking at me."

Bonnie sniggered, placing his phone down. "Oh please. I was not _gawking _at you. You just happened to look at me when I was looking at you."

"_Staring_ at me." He corrected. She moved hesitantly close to and around Damon, Bonnie leaned down in front of the microwave. "What are you doin'?" Damon whispered, the front of his body pressing dangerously close to her back.

Pulling the handle, Bonnie reached in and pulled out the bag of popcorn. "Fuck," she cursed unexpectedly, dropping the bag in a hurry. The bottom of the bag, burning her hand. Damon took the popcorn bag from her and gripped her hand in his.

Examining her palm, his eyes widened with concern. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie chuckled lightly. "I'm fine. It just surprised me, that's all."

Dropping her hand, Damon quickly placed his hands on the sides of her face. Without a single word, his lips pecked hers softly. Biting her lip harder than the first time, Bonnie moved her hands around the back of Damon's neck and kissed him back. The two molded into each other, their body's rolling against one another as their kiss deepened.

"Jesus Bonnie, how many bags of popcorn are you mak…ing? Oh my god."

Pulling away with her hands still on his neck, Bonnie looked past Damon. Caroline stood at the entryway of the kitchen in pure shock, looking at the two of them. Bonnie dropped her hands and took a step back from Damon. He didn't bother looking at either of them before making an escape from the kitchen.

Turning her back to the counter, Bonnie opened the bag of popcorn and reached for the bowl beside it. "Did you uh, did you want another bag?" Dumping the contents out of the bag and into the bowl, Bonnie waited for a reply. "No? Okay."

Going around Caroline was like tip toeing on eggshells. Bonnie didn't want the confrontation she knew she was bound to get at some point by her friend. Because Caroline was good at it. She was good at picking Bonnie apart and getting the correct and true answers she asked for.

Right before Bonnie could enter the next room, Caroline stopped her in her tracks. "Are we just going to pretend that I didn't see you and Damon swallowing each other's faces?"

"I'd love it if we did. Thanks."

"Bonnie!" She warned, stopping her friend from walking any farther again. "What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing!" Bonnie shrieked, her voice elevating in tone. "I… I don't know, okay? But I do know that you cannot tell Stefan, Caroline." Caroline looked away from Bonnie and sighed. "Caroline, please. Please don't."

If it was Stefan she had caught Bonnie with, Caroline would have been all for it. Everybody loves Stefan and Bonnie, there's no doubt about it. Except since it wasn't anybody remotely close to being as _good _as Stefan, Caroline wasn't sure she could keep this to herself. "Fine, but I'm not happy about whatever this is. Don't go making a mistake."

* * *

"Let's start it from the top, guys! We almost got it, just… not quite." Mr. Saltzman told his students. Everyone dispersed, talking amongst each other.

Bonnie stifled a laugh, watching Stefan leave the stage. Bonnie kept her mouth shut as he approached her. "Don't even start…"

Despite her efforts to hold it in, Bonnie burst into laughter. "You look great! I… I can't believe I didn't realize how much of a pro that you are!"

"Shut up."

"No, no. You should think about acting, Stefan. Really."

Ripping the wig off of his head, he fell into a slump beside her. "You're mean."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh at you." Alaric turned his attention to Bonnie and Stefan, about to say something. "You better go. Your horse and buggy awaits you… _Mr. Washington_."

As Bonnie laughed, she watched Stefan rejoin the others on the stage. Relaxing into the auditorium seat, Bonnie looked over her staging notes. Being co-director with Mr. Saltzman was a progress. Since Bonnie was onboard with the play and was the only student to offer her help, she got to decide what role she wanted to partake. What looks better on a college application than directing a play? In Bonnie's mind, nothing.

Skimming through the pages once more, Bonnie felt her phone going off beside her. Reaching down, she answered it without so much as looking at who was calling her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_I was hoping that you'd sound a little bit more chipper to talk to me." _Damon said, sadness coming from his voice.

Chuckling, Bonnie closed her book. In the background, she could've swore she heard water. "Where are you?"

"_At the pool." _He answered casually. "_You should come and join me."_ With that, he hung up.

The lights in the auditorium were dimmed. If Bonnie wanted to make a run for it, then now would be the time. Setting her notebook and phone down, she snuck past Alaric and out the back door of the auditorium.

Racing to the pool, Bonnie pushed the doors open. Walking in, Damon was exactly where he told her. "You're going to get me in trouble."

"You didn't have to come."

Slipping off her shoes, Bonnie sat and joined Damon at the side of the pool. "You're right, I didn't."

"Then why did you?"

Shrugging, "I couldn't see Stefan in that wig anymore."

"Oh. Always about Stefan huh? Didn't want to see me?"

"Of course I did." She admitted, quietly. "I just have to know, Damon."

"What?"

"I don't want to be your rebound." Damon looked at Bonnie, who was looking into the water. "I know that I'm not Elena and probably couldn't compare but I-"

His hand laid on her knee. "-I don't want you to be Elena. She is… she sucks. You're a better person than she's ever been to me." Damon interrupted. "I know that what we're doing is bad."

"Absolutely horrible." She agreed, tasing just a bit.

"But I can't stop thinking about you."

Gasping, Bonnie smiled at him. "Is Damon Salvatore getting soft on me?"

"You wish."

"I can't stop thinking about you either." Bonnie whispered into his ear.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Yeah."

This kiss was different. Damon kissed her the way she wanted to be kissed. It wasn't like the first time, all rushed and sloppy. It wasn't like the time in the kitchen either. His lips brushed hers lightly. It was soft and gentle. When they pulled away, the feeling of him still lingered on her lips.

Pulling away, Bonnie couldn't read his face. His eyes were looking at her but he wasn't. It was like he was looking past her. "Damon, what-"

Plummeting into the water, Bonnie immediately missed the warmth of his body. Coming up for air, she pushed him away from her. "Damon! I- I have to get back."

Splashing her, he smirked. "Well now I guess you'll have to stay." Pushing her back by her waist, he cornered her. "I can make it worth your while."

"Yeah? How?"

Bonnie moves her head, his lips missing hers by an inch. Moving her face towards him again, they kissed. Deeply. Her hands roamed down his body, stopping shy of the zipper of his pants. "Bonnie, don't."

"What? I thought you wanted me."

"I just… we can't."

She scoffed, "Got it."

Swimming around him, he grabbed her wrist. "Bon."

Taking her hand back, she swam towards the stairs to the pool and got out. "I need to get clothes from my locker. I have a play to direct."

"Bonnie, stop."

"Why?! So you can comfort me some more?!" She roared, her voice bouncing off the walls of the room. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?!"

Except she wasn't. Ever since the party, she's been on edge. But who could blame her?

Damon got out of the pool, making his way to her. "Bonnie." He said again.

"Stop saying my name! I'm fine!" Her body shook violently as she sobbed. Her legs nearly gave out when Damon caught her.

Everything was moving fast and that's what scared Damon. What he thought was going to be a few harmless kisses here and there and _maybe_ them hooking up, turned into so much more. He had just moved on from Elena and then admitted his feelings to his little brother's _best friend_. Damon knew what he was and that was trouble. He was bound to hurt Bonnie and that's the last thing he wanted.

But how could he ever let someone as different, as kind and as _special _as her fall for a guy like him?

* * *

**The next chapter **_**will **_**be going back to where chapter 2 ended. Bonnie's 21st birthday party. **

**More things will be revealed as Bonnie's life continues, three years later with Damon back in it. **

**Thanks for reading! **

_X_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**"****_You are not the same, don't come pretend you are. And I am ever-changing too._****"**

**\- Sofi La Torre**

* * *

Chapter 5

_**Familial Bulls*****_

* * *

**Warning(s) : Language**

Damon had nobody for as long as he's been gone and _surprisingly, _he preferred it that way. That was until he met Rose. Friend? No, she was more like his consultant. She claims that any emotional bond formed between the two of them would put their agreement in jeopardy.

He made it pretty far, he was proud to admit. If he asked Rose the same, she'd probably agree too. _Probably. _Rose can be a bit of an asshole, but Damon was too so it wasn't that much of a bad thing.

When Damon woke up this morning, he knew it was going to be different. It was going to be difficult, too. Walking back into someone's life can be just as harmful as leaving. He knew that he was going to figure this out the hard way.

Reaching out to Stefan was a challenge. Damon hadn't seen him in so long, let alone speak to him. His own brother even wanted him out of his life.

After several attempts of calling him, Damon found out that Stefan had changed his number. The only person kind enough, yet reluctant to give it to him was their mother. Their relationship was also on the outs.

He and Stefan's relationship was anything close to being mended. But he can wait. He had to.

The airport wasn't crowded this morning. Not like he expected it to be. It was February, the holidays are over and people were finally getting back to their normal lives. Damon was too. Or at least trying to.

When he saw Stefan, he was surprised. His not so little brother changed _a lot. _He looked much more smug than before. But his "_hero hair" _as Damon liked to say, didn't change at all.

Damon walked to his brother's car. "Hello, brother." He greeted, sticking his hand out in attempts to shake Stefan's.

Stefan looked at his hand, which fell when Damon realized Stefan wasn't going to do shit. "Damon. Get in, I'm late."

The two had discussed Damon coming back. Stefan told him that it wasn't a good idea, but with Damon being _Damon_, he decided to go with his own gut feeling and come back.

Once Damon put his bags in the trunk and two were settled in the car, Stefan took off. Damon scammed around the car, his eyes falling to the back seat. There was a pink and brown car seat buckled in behind Stefan's chair.

"Ahem," Damon cleared his throat and motioned to the backseat. Stefan glances at him. "You carpool or something?" He asked.

Stefan shook his head. "Not exactly. Only when-" he stopped. "Why don't you ever mind your own business?"

"Sorry." He muttered. "So, how have you been?"

"I think I'd like it better if we just didn't talk."

The rest of the car ride was full of the most awkward silence ever. Stefan had unresolved issues, all with Damon. Damon didn't expect his brother to welcome him with open arms, but the treatment he was receiving? He didn't think he deserved.

The car stopped across the street from a blue house. Looking up, Damon saw a woman walk out of the house and sit on the stairs. Stefan got out of the car and Damon followed behind him. The house was familiar, but Damon wasn't able to place his finger on it.

_Where exactly were they?_

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been dying here without you."

Damon knew that voice. That's a voice he used to fall asleep to, thinking about. The voice that sounded like home. A voice that he hadn't heard in so long.

Stefan sighed. "I had to go to the airport."

"Why? Is your mom in town?!" He shook his head. "Okay then, I don't..."

Damon watched from the space he left himself in. He didn't want to impose on their conversation. He didn't want to ruin it. Stefan took her hands and she searched his face. "Bonnie," he said. "Bonnie." Stefan repeated.

"What? Stop it!" She pushed him away, taking a few steps back. "You're freaking me out, what is it?"

Taking in a breath, Damon started for the porch. All he could see was his brother's back when he approached the two best friends.

"H-Hey," he said. Bonnie pushed Stefan again, letting go of his arms. Shaking her head, Damon heard Bonnie spit out a cackle.

"Stefan." She whispered, her voice was full of warning.

Taking steps up the stairs and onto the porch, Stefan moved to Bonnie's side. She looked so different. Bonnie Bennett was standing here. There. Right in front of Damon and his brother. A frown grew prominent on her face, her wide eyes not being able to look away.

There was so much that Damon wanted to do. To touch her face, her eyes still as green as ever. If he took her hand, he'd never be able to let go… He wanted to say some things that should have been said before. Except he couldn't.

"Happy, uh, happy birthday, Bon."

Bonnie sighed. She wasn't sure just how to handle this situation. Should she say thank you? Should she say nothing? Well, what she should probably do _first_ is look away. She had yet to look away.

He looked the same. Just three years older. He had some scruff but not too much. He was _buffer. _He definitely was. Maybe a little bit taller.

The front door opened and out came Abby. "Bonnie, honey. Are you okay?" When she saw the people who accompanied her daughter, her smile turned down. "Stefan how lovely of you to join us."

Stefan smiled at Abby, who pulled him in for a hug. "Damon… Nice to see you." Abby sighed. "Come in, there's plenty of food."

"You too, Abby."

Bonnie pushed past her mom and rushed inside. Ripping her jacket off, she almost threw it. She almost threw it and screamed. But she didn't. All she did was laugh. She continued to laugh when she hung up her jacket.

The laughter didn't stop when Caroline and Matt approached her, after seeing Damon themselves. "Are you okay?"

"What is he doing here?" Caroline seethed with detest. Laughing, Bonnie snorted. She looked at Matt who just shrugged back. Caroline listened as Bonnie's laughter faltered. Her face fell, tears were filling her eyes and her mouth gaped open. "Okay, okay. Let's go talk, yeah?"

"No, no. I'm fine." The brunette smiled, yet her green eyes were frowning. " I'm fine."

Damon felt very uneasy when he entered Abby's house. If looks could kill, he would have been dropped over dead by now. His eyes scanned the room and fell on the little girl who seemed to be coming towards him. Damon smiled, watching the little girl walk his way.

_It was December of 2016. Damon knew that coming here wasn't a good idea but he had to see her. Bonnie had went into premature labor. She had the baby. She had __**his **__baby. _

_He pushed open the hospital room door, quietly sneaking in. Luckily nobody else was around. Bonnie laid asleep on the bed, her back towards him. He could hear little sounds come from the bassinet beside her bed. _

_His heart nearly fell out of his chest as he approached the baby. Looking in, laid the tiniest human he had ever seen. He couldn't believe that something so innocent was so real. _

"_Hi," he whispered. His hand smoothed over the hair that she had on her little head. "I'm your daddy, little baby."_

"_Her name is Calista." A voice said from behind him. Turning around, he saw Caroline enter the room. "You know… Babies recognize their parents' voices in the womb? She's not going to recognize yours." She pointed out. _

"_Calista…" he whispered to himself. Sighing, he nodded. "She's beautiful."_

"_You don't belong here and need to leave."_

"_I'm her father, Caroline."_

_She scoffed. Pulling him by his arm, she led the two out of the hospital room. "You're a low life piece of shit, Damon. You can't keep going in and out of Bonnie's life like she's some kind of timeshare that you only visit every so often." She snapped. "And I'll be damned if I let you anywhere near that little girl. She deserves a real father. And that's not you."_

Caroline stepped in front of Calista, blocking Damon's view from him. Picking up the toddler, she turned around. Shaking her head, Caroline trailed off with Calista in her arms.

Bonnie watched the interaction from the kitchen. Bonnie couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty. A side of her wanted to introduce Calista to her father, but another side of her wanted to keep her child as far away from his as possible.

Bonnie scoffed, looking away from Stefan. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. He just kind of showed up." He explained.

"How could he have just shown up if you went to go pick him up from the airport?"

"Bonnie, I… I just..." Stefan stuttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bonnie's eyebrow rose. "You… You just what?" She mocked him. "What? You knew he was coming back and you didn't tell me. Which makes me come to the conclusion that you've been in contact with him for god knows how long and haven't told me that either. Which makes you a fucking liar."

"I'm sorry."

She snickered. "Why don't you get yourself some food, chill, chat with your fucking brother…" she suggested, grabbing her drink. "While I try and enjoy the rest of my party away from him, away from you and away from your familial bullshit."

_There's something in this liquor _

_The air is getting thicker…_

"I just-" the 21 year old burped loudly, her and her friends laughing. "I just don't understand men!"

Caroline nodded and raised her glass. "I can drink to that!" She exclaimed. Caroline, Bonnie and Vicki were drunk. To put it lightly.

Bonnie was the most intoxicated out of all of them, she being the one drinking on the way to the club. The lights on at the club didn't help her feel anymore sober either. Which is the last thing she wanted.

"How dare he come back here!" Bonnie hiccuped. The hype Caroline and Vicki shown before started to die down. Bonnie hadn't stopped talking about Damon since she saw him. That began at noon. It's going on 9pm now.

Damon this, Damon that. Damon, Damon, and more Damon. Caroline was close to snapping if Bonnie says one more thing about him.

"He fucking sucks." She admitted. "But he…"

"Bonnie stop!" Caroline begged. "You said it. He sucks. He left you more times than I can count and does not deserve to be the topic of discussion on your birthday! Fuck him!"

"I just… he-"

Caroline groaned, pushing her glass away from her. "-Left you! He left you and your daughter all alone and he's going to do it again, so stop talking about him! _Fuck_. _Damon_. _Salvatore_."

Vicki sipped on her drink as she scooting down in her chair. She watched Bonnie's face change. "How about another drink? Huh, Bon?"

Bonnie had her eyes set on Caroline, ignoring Vicki completely. Her lip curled up. "Anything else you want to say, Care?"

Caroline looked at Bonnie and shrugged. "And tell you more of the truth that you can't handle? Mmm, maybe tomorrow." She spat.

Bonnie pushes herself up hard. Standing on her feet, she stumbled back. "Okay, no! No, it's girls night remember?!" Vicki began, rounding the table to get Bonnie. The brunette moved past Vicki and stormed off from her friends. "Wait! Come on, please?!"

Vicki sat in Bonnie's place, glaring at the blonde beside her. Caroline shrugged. "I just said what we were all thinking." She insisted.

Bonnie was huddled in the corner of the bar, phone gripped in her hand, looking down at the image her mother just sent her. In the picture was Bonnie and Calista. After singing happy birthday, the toddler took it into her own hands to smear the birthday cake all over Bonnie's face. She wanted to go pick up her daughter and go home. Do her birthday the way she originally wanted. Not be out in a club with friends. One of who was a complete bitch to her.

Sighing, Bonnie sucked up the anger she had earlier and dialed his number. After a few rings, the line connected. Before he could speak, Bonnie did. "I'm still mad at you, so don't get it twisted. I just… can you please come pick me up?"

When Bonnie returned to the table, Caroline and Vicki were gone. They were dancing or they left. Either way, Bonnie didn't care. She just grabbed her jacket and strolled outside.

As soon as her feet hit the curb, the red car pulled up. Smiling, she leaned down and opened the door. "Thank you for picking me up." She said, buckling herself in. Looking over, she gasped. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Damon looked at her, giving her a sympathetic smile. "How else was I going to talk to you?"

"Like a normal person and, uh, I don't know, pick up a phone?"

"Like you'd answer?" Unbuckling the seat belt, she reached for the car door. "Wait! Can't we just talk?"

"No."

"Then at least let me drive you home? Please?" He begged. "I mean, I didn't steal Stefan's car to not take you home."

Sitting back, she turned her head away from him. "Fine. But we're not talking."

"Okay, that's fine."

Why was it that as soon as she was beginning to get over needing _him_ to save her, that he had to come back? That part of Bonnie that cared about Damon was gone. Long, **long** gone. Now all she wanted to do was protect and care for the one and only person that really mattered.

Calista.

* * *

**Now that Damon's back, what do you think he's been doing? Or where he was? Who do you think Rose is to him? **

**Bonnie has a lot of repressed feelings, seeing as she practically forced herself to not cry over him being back. **

**As for that little flashback, it looks like Damon has left Bonnie more than once during her pregnancy because of what Caroline said. **

**Do you think Bonnie and Damon will be able to ever have a stable relationship? **

**Let me know what you think! **

_X_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. **

**Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, you guys have no idea how much they motivate me to keep writing more. "Flashback" chapters are coming, because the details of the past are so faaaar from over. As for this chapter, I will admit I did something that maybe I shouldn't have, but I really like it and I hope that you all do too. **

**Let me know what you think! Enjoy! **

**xx**

* * *

"_We live through scars this time, but I've made up my mind. We can't leave us behind anymore._"

**\- James Bay**

* * *

Chapter 6

_**Almost Better**_

* * *

**Warning(s): Language**

Being a TA at Whitmore University wasn't the most ideal job in the world. But because she had close ties with one of the professors, getting the job was easy.

Tyson Gillies, was one of the English professors at Whitmore. When Bonnie graduated high school, he was nice enough to let her take early courses in his class. Which in two short years, allowed her to graduate from Whitmore early with an associate's degree.

Other than her father, Tyson saw Bonnie's potential and motivation. She was a new, _teen _mother when she started taking the courses. No matter what the problem in her life was, she never missed an assignment. Getting her a job when she graduated became his priority.

After her uneventful night on the town for her birthday, all Bonnie wanted to do was drown herself in work. Bonnie came in the classroom, cup carrier in hand and her satchel hung down around her. "A little pick me up?" Tyson teased.

"A little?" She asked. "Try a _huge _pick me up. This coffee is going to be the only thing that gets me through the day."

Holding out the carrier, Tyson took it and placed it on his desk. "Crazy night, birthday girl?"

"You could definitely say that." Bonnie mumbles, taking a seat. "What about you, _professor?_"

Tyson chuckled, shaking his head. His hazel eyes peered at her. "Come on. It's been almost three years of knowing each other and you're still calling me professor?" Bonnie laughed. "You're making me feel old."

"That's because you are old, Gillies." Which he wasn't. He was Bonnie's age when he graduated college and after going through with even more school, Tyson was falling shy of 31 years old.

"You're a mean woman, Bennett."

Bonnie gasped playfully, reaching over and taking his coffee. "I knew you didn't deserve this." Before Tyson could react, the doors to the room opened. Students began filing in. There weren't more than 30 students who were in the class.

Tyson looked down at Bonnie who winked at him. Once everyone was settled, class began. The next hour and a half were going to feel like a lifetime.

Bonnie assisted Tyson three days out of the week. The other two and some weekends, were spent in town at a little dance studio Bonnie and Caroline rented out together downtown.

"See you in two days, _assistant_." Tyson jokes, grabbing his bag before heading out of the classroom. Bonnie was packing up her things, when a student approached her desk.

"Lunch with me, right now." Jeremy Gilbert insisted. He had just come to Whitmore last month and ever since then, hadn't stopped trying to ask Bonnie out.

Laughing to herself, Bonnie swung her bag over her shoulder. "Don't you have a glass to get to?"

"Sure but Mr. Peters is practically senile so I think I'll be fine." Jeremy was a snarky guy. To say she wasn't attracted to that trait in a man would be a lie. _Obviously_ considering Bonnie's track record.

"If it's because I'm a student, who cares? We're the same age."

"It is because you're a student. Same age or not, I'm still following school regulations as if I were a teacher." Bonnie said.

He sighed, walking alongside Bonnie as the two left the classroom. "But you're not a teacher." Jeremy pointed out. She scoffed. Walking down the corridors, Bonnie pushed the glass doors open, separating her from Jeremy.

Fast on her feet, Jeremy ran to catch up with her. "That wasn't an insult, I swear. I just… I don't know how to ask out girls. There, I admitted it."

Bonnie stood, her hands on her hips.

"I'll make it worth your while…"

_Bonnie pushed him away. Damon came closer to her, their wet bodies collided again. "Damon! I- I have to get back."_

_Splashing her, he smirked. "Well now I guess you'll have to stay." Pushing her back by her waist, he cornered her. "I can make it worth your while."_

"_Yeah? How?"_

Chuckling, Bonnie's hands dropped. "Fine. Tomorrow night at the Grill. Be there at 6, got it?"

Bonnie smirked, leaving Jeremy who was surprised she actually said yes. Walking to her car, Bonnie dug around in her purse trying to find her keys. When she got to her car, she was surprised to see Caroline there. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Bonnie asked, a bit of distaste on her tongue.

"I was hoping to make amends," Caroline explained. "What I said last night was just... I shouldn't have."

Bonnie shrugged, _finally _getting out her car keys. "But you did." Walking around Caroline, she unlocked her car and opened the door. Bonnie felt the vibration of the car when she slammed her door shut. Sending off Caroline with nothing more than a glance, Bonnie departed from the college parking lot.

Damon didn't hadn't made any plans since he's been back in Mystic Falls. He didn't have many friends when he left so he came back to the exact same situation. Having no friends.

Despite his issues with her daughter, Abby had always been _semi_ nice to him. He figures it's because he's the father of her granddaughter.

Abby was surprised to see Damon at her door. It was going on 3, so Calista had already been put down for her nap. "Damon, is everything okay?" She asked. The ember colored door opened wider, Abby moved to the side and let him inside.

"Yeah," he said, "I was just in the neighborhood and figured that I'd stop by… See how you are."

"Well, I'm fine." Abby answered. "How are you?"

"Fine."

Motioning for him to sit, Abby took a seat across from him at her kitchen table. "And your uh… your little situation…" Abby trailed off, her mind trying to find the right words to say.

"It's better... I'm almost _three years _better."

Smiling, Abby reached over the table and took his hand. "I am so glad to hear that, Damon. I know it must have been hard, I…"

"I know I said that I'd be here at 7, but I-" Coming to a halt, Bonnie looked at the scene before her. "I'm a few hours early."

Unclasping her hand from Damon's, both Abby and him stood. "Oh that's fine, honey. I was just about to get Lis."

"Don't worry, I got it."

Nodding towards the stairs, Abby smiled at Damon. "Talk to her."

"Believe me… I've tried."

_The cool air did good on Bonnie. Then again, each second she spent in the car with Damon sobered her up even faster. _

_Sometimes, Bonnie swore she could feel his eyes on her. They were just like daggers to the heart. Her eyes occasionally trailed over to him. _

"_You know I don't live with my mom anymore. I live-"_

"_I know. I remember."_

_Ten minutes later, the car pulled up to her house. Damon shut off the ignition and sighed. Bonnie bit her lip, eyes glued to her house just outside the window. "Calista, she's uh, she's so big."_

"_That's what this thing called growing does to children." Bonnie said, her tone impassive and stony. "It's crazy."_

_Ignoring her bitterness, Damon bit his tongue. "Do you want me to walk you up?" He asked. _

"_No. I'm not 18 anymore, Damon."_

"_Right."_

Abby shook her head, this time she was _pointing_ at the stairs. "Then try harder."

Coming into Bonnie's old room was very almost nostalgic for him. Almost everything was different from how he remembered it. The walls were no longer stark white, but instead a pastel purple. The walls were covered in white birds, forest animals and some trees. Instead of Bonnie's bed, was Calista's bed instead.

"Still asleep?"

Startled by his unannounced presence, Bonnie spun around. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Uh, but yeah… she's still out. She could sleep all day if you let her."

Coming up beside her, Damon looked down at the sleeping toddler. She had hair so dark, it was hard to tell if she was a brunette like Bonnie or raven haired like him. Her tiny arm was tucked underneath the pillow and her legs were sprawled out.

"Bonnie, I don't even know what to say. Words have been racking my brain and I've been trying to figure out the right ones to say to you."

"You never said goodbye." She spoke out. "Each time you left… you never even said goodbye. Do you know how that made me feel?"

Damon shook his head. "Of course you didn't. You will never know how much it hurt me." Her shoulders slouched, her eyes fell almost empathetic on her daughter.

Damon took her hand. He felt her flinch against him. He hadn't touched her like this in forever. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I should've never left you alone."

"Then why did you?" Bonnie could feel the tension rising.

She didn't trust her inhibitions around him. Even after all this time apart, the second they're alone, her instincts disappear. If she truly thought Damon was going to leave again, then doing what happened next was the dumbest thing either of them should've let happen.. Well _that_ among other things.

She cursed herself as soon as she pulled Damon towards her. Locking her lips with his, she kissed him _once_ and then pulled away. One breath was all it took and he was coming into her again. Their lips moving in sync, their bodies melting into each other's again. If they had a counter, he'd put her right on it as if it was their first kiss, three years ago in the kitchen… except it wasn't and they knew it.

Bonnie stopped.

"We shouldn't have done that," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I…" She threw all reason out the door when they kissed. It was like he still had a hold on her. One that she so desperately tried to cut loose and failed. All because she can't control herself when it comes to him. The more he's around, the more she's just going to keep going back. Like a moth to a flame. That's how they are to each other. They're immune to one another and a couple of years obviously hasn't changed that.

* * *

**This chapter was a mess… I just.. I had to do it. **

**Jeremy Gilbert asked out Bonnie, our hardworking woman. Except, I don't think she knows who his sister is… As Abby exposed, it turns out Damon had a "situation" that took him time to get better or "almost three years better" as he said. What do you think it was and do you think Abby's the only one that knows? **

**As for #BAMON, we got a little bit of a conversation between them as well as something unexpected.**

**Thank you for reading! **

_X_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Chapter 7

_**We Can Move Past It**_

* * *

"_We don't talk about it. It's something we don't do._"

**\- Harry Styles**

* * *

**Warning(s): Language**

The last time Damon had a drink was summer of 2016. That was also the last time he had seen and heard from Elena. After leaving Mystic Falls in a true cowardly fashion, he'd been living in a depression. Miami's only pretty when you get out of bed to see it.

Pounding on his front door, the brunette clutched the "stupid" letter sent to her from yours truly. "Damon! I know you're fucking in there!"

Damon knew that the pounding wasn't going to stop. Both pounding in his head and on his front door. Pulling himself to his feet, he walked unsteadily.

"What the fuck is this?" She spat, slamming the letter into his chest. "You ignore me for months on end, and I suddenly have this at my front door?"

Looking at the paper, he turned over and back again. "Looks like a letter, Elena." He answered.

"And it's bullshit!" Bursting into tears, Elena shook her head. "I was there! I was always there for you and now you're giving her _my_ credit?! Acting like _I_ made you this way."

He grabbed her hands, bringing them up to his chest. His ocean eyes full of tears. "You did make me this way!"

"No, you were _always _this way, Damon." She whispered, caressing his cheek. "I tried to help but you couldn't love me when you were sober. What makes you think you could ever love her?"

That was three years ago and things have changed since then. He was back home again and _sober. _A decision he so desperately had to make so he could go back to being someone that he hasn't been in a while.

With the chip in his hand, Damon fiddled with it. He sat at the bar of Mystic Grill, knocking his fist on the table over and over again. When Bonnie kissed him, things he didn't want to remember about them came flooding back.

She wasn't supposed to kiss him! Just like he wasn't supposed to kiss her back. But both things happened and Damon had know idea what that meant. He had no idea why she did what she did or why he did the same.

He wanted to call Rose. He needed someone to talk him straight. Although, he swore to only call her if he was about to drink again. That had yet to occur.

"How long?" A voice asked from behind him. Turning back, stood Alaric Saltzman. Damon shrugged, not sure what he meant. "I've been there." He said, nodding towards the chip on the bar.

"Oh. Uh, almost three years."

"You aren't going to make it _to_ three years if you continue to sit at a bar." He pointed out. "Want to get a table?"

Damon followed Alaric to a table, sliding in across from him. He felt kind of uncomfortable. After ordering a coffee, Alaric spoke. "I'm Alaric," He introduced. "Saltzman."

"Damon Salvatore." Alaric nodded. "Do you work at the high school? I'm sure I've heard your name around there before."

"Ah yeah, the history department. That was a while ago. Were you a student of mine?"

"Oh no. I got stuck with asshole Tanner."

Chuckling Alaric took a sip of the beverage. Pulling out a five dollar bill, he stood. Damon glances up at him. "It was nice meeting you, Damon."

Damon looked confused, giving Alaric a look of questioning. "Stay away from that bar." Alaric warned, leaving Damon alone at the table.

_What the heck?_

Bonnie pulled up to the Grill, just five minutes before 6. When she locked her car and got into the restaurant, she was surprised to see Jeremy already there. Smirking at her, he waved her over.

As she walked down the aisle, she shoulder checked the man walking past her. His hand grabbed her arm, holding her as if to catch her in case she was going to fall. "Damon." She spoke cautiously.

The two had just been with each other and they know what happened there. "Bonnie." He responded, letting go of her.

Bonnie's eyes trailed him as he left the restaurant. Acknowledging Jeremy's presence again, she continued towards him. Pulling out her seat, Bonnie sat slowly.

"Was everything okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh yeah. That was just someone I knew."

"Knew, huh? Looked like you still know him." He edged on.

Bonnie chuckled. "It's a whole ordeal that once I start talking about it, I tend to never shut up. So it's better if you don't ask."

"He an ex?"

Trying as subtlety to look out the window, Bonnie watched as Damon crosses the street, going farther and farther from her view. "I don't… I don't really know what he was."

The date between her and Jeremy went better than expected. He was majoring in history, and dabbled in art. He had a sister, one whose name he didn't enclose. Claiming that he'd rather not talk about her, seeing as the two weren't close. Bonnie respected that. She knew a thing or two about not wanting to talk about someone.

Abby had told her hours earlier that she would be bringing Calista home around 8 so when Bonnie arrived at her house, she was surprised to see that the lights weren't on.

Walking into her home, Bonnie shut the door behind her. "Mom?" She called out, examining the empty room. Nearing towards Calista's room, the door was shut but light shone from underneath. Sighing, she saw _him_ asleep on the chair with Calista in his arms as the door eased open.

Damon must have felt her gaze, his eyes peering open. "Hi," she greeted, her voice quiet. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry. I asked Abby if I could, I shouldn't have..."

"No," She said. "It's okay. I'm sorry if she was hard to put down. She doesn't really do well with strangers." Bonnie admitted, trying to not come off as harsh as she _thought _that she sounded.

Damon shook his head. Standing, he kept calista safe in his clutch. Going over to her bed, Bonnie watched him put her down. To Bonnie's surprise, the toddler didn't fuss or wake. "She was fine. Went to sleep as soon as I sat with her."

"Oh," she chuckled. Bonnie felt embarrassed. For as long as she can remember, she had such trouble putting her daughter to bed. When lo and behold, Damon, whom of which her daughter doesn't even know can do it just like that. "Well, thanks."

Sighing, Bonnie turned on her heels and left the toddlers room. Following behind her, Damon shut Calista's door. Once in the confines of Bonnie's living room, he spoke up, "How was your night?"

"If you mean my date," she corrected. "It was fine."

"I didn't know anything about a date." He claimed, to which she looked at him knowing damn well that he did. "Okay, I mean, I had suspicions."

"Is that really why you wanted to bring Calista home? To know about my date?"

He shook his head. "No," he lied partly. "I wanted to help."

"Right... thank you," she said once more. "Again."

"Why did you-"

"...I shouldn't have-"

Speaking at the same time, the two of them chuckled. Bonnie sighed. "I shouldn't have kissed you. It was an impulsive decision and I just..." she trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"No, say it. What?"

"You just made me weak." Laughing, she looked down. "I was getting stronger. I was getting used to you not being around to save me and the second we're alone, I cave and... I shouldn't have."

Nodding, Damon leaned against the wall. "What do you feel now that we're alone again?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

"That we should talk about it." _It_ being the one thing she was left wondering three years ago. That being _why_? Bonnie went on rambling about how he never said goodbye. A topic she brought up before at her mom's house and one that Damon avoided answering. "I mean, we can move past it… I just, I-"

"I left you a letter." he interposed.

Bonnie paused, her mind raced for words but nothing came out. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did." She shook her head _no_. "I did." He repeated.

Bonnie suppressed a chuckle. "Are you serious?" Her voice got deep. "Were we living in the same time? I spent several months- no three _years_ alone wondering why you never said goodbye and I'm just finding out _now _that you left me a fucking letter?"

Her laugh came out in sputters like a broken water faucet. Before Damon could get a word out, she was pushing at his chest. "You need to leave."

Tripping to the door, she pulled it open and shoved him out. "Ask Stefan!" He spat out, Bonnie stopped from shutting the door. Her eyebrow raised in question. "I gave it to Stefan to give to you… Ask him, please." Bonnie scoffed, leaving Damon nothing but a door slammed straight in his face.

Damon drove home in a rage. He wanted to give Bonnie the letter himself but Stefan told him not to. That he'd already done more harm than good. Stefan claimed that he'd give it to her. That was December 27th, 2016... the night Calista was born.

If Stefan didn't give it to her then where the heck was it?

Flinging open the front door, it bounced off the wall and slammed shut on its own. Marching into the living room, Damon called out Stefan's name. "Stefan, where the _fuck_ are you?!" He shouted.

The sound of heels clicking approached from behind him. That was definitely _not _Stefan. Turning around, a sigh left _her _lips. "Hi, Damon."

"Elena?"

* * *

**A little ex never hurt anybody… right? **

**Bonnie and Damon **_**almost **_**had a soft, non-kissing moment. Until they didn't. Turns out Elena wasn't the only one who got left a letter. Unlike her, Bonnie didn't know. **

**Elena's back and she's back with a vengeance. **

**The next few chapters are going to be drama central. (A little more than usual) Stefan has explaining to do and Bonnie has a letter to find…**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading !**

_X_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

* * *

"_I guess I got lost in the moment. I guess I got lost in the fall. I guess I got lost in your heartbeat, in the thrill of it all._"

**\- Sam Smith**

* * *

Chapter 7

_**Easy**_

* * *

**Warning(s): Language, Mature Content (all of which i suck at. sorry!)**

**March 2016**

Caroline coerced Stefan into throwing a party. Since his parents weren't there, and their play had just wrapped it was the "_perfect time,"_ she told him. Though she was a major key in the play, Bonnie wasn't looking to party. She thinks that they party _too much_. She wasn't looking forward to being around a bunch of people either.

It's been a month since Damon and Bonnie started going behind the backs of everyone that they had known. It was their little secret and that made it all the more fun.

Sneaking away from the party and into Damon's room was like taking a bite out of forbidden fruit. When she entered, Damon had his back to her. Maybe he didn't know she was behind him.

"Get tired of the party?"

Gasping, Bonnie went up to him and smacked his shoulder. "You didn't know I was here."

Turning around, he smized. "I could pick up your scent out of a lineup," he muttered. "Besides, when the door opened, the music got louder. Others know better than to come here… you on the other hand..." With his mouth incredibly close to her neck, he inhaled. "You're all about breaking the rules. Aren't you?"

"Do I smell bad or something?" Sniffing her neck harshly, she pushed him away all the while laughing. "Stop it, you weirdo!"

"What!" He exclaimed. "You asked if you smelt bad. I think you smell amazing," he answered, a slight slur to his voice.

Capturing his lips with her own, she kissed him. Pulling away, her face scrunched up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now that you're here."

Squinting at him, Damon pulled her back towards him. "I should get back."

"Or you could stay."

Damon's eyes fell to Bonnie's level. Her gaze was weary, she felt like she was going to pass out. A feeling of _want _washed over her body. Bonnie's never been with anyone before. That was surely what this was becoming. "I should go," she said- again.

"You _should_ go," he agreed. Rushing her back, he pushed her against the wall, Bonnie's back hit the surface _hard. _"Fuck, did I hurt you? I'm-"

"No." She quipped. "I'm okay."

Biting her lip, he kissed her again. Their mouths moved together fast and hungrily. Hands stopping at the top of his jeans, Bonnie went and began to unbutton them. Gently grabbing her hands, he pulled them up to his lips, kissing them tenderly.

Pulling her hands out of his grip, Bonnie lifted up her shirt. Taking it over her head and off, she threw it to the side. "Do you still want me to go?"

"I don't want to pressure you, Bonnie."

"I want this." She assured him. "I want you."

Though they were all a bit wasted, Stefan couldn't remember where Bonnie said that she was going. He couldn't remember if she said anything at all, but she was gone. Going through the crowd of maybe 10 or 15 other students, Stefan ran into Caroline.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Stefan hummed, looking around her. "To find Bonnie." He answered.

Caroline thought for a moment. She hadn't seen Bonnie in awhile either. The last time she did, Bonnie was leaving the party.

_If it was Stefan she had caught Bonnie with, Caroline would have been all for it. Everybody loves Stefan and Bonnie, there's no doubt about it. Except since it wasn't anybody remotely close to being as good as Stefan, Caroline wasn't sure she could keep this to herself._

"Stefan, I… I think there's something you need to know."

When she first _felt him_, a loud and guttural moan left her mouth. Keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, the two bodies moved with one another, as they coexisted with each other.

The feeling of him was like seeing stars. If he was a place, he'd be space and Bonnie was the planets orbiting around him. They were consumed in each other. Bonnie's bare hips rolled against Damon's, her back arched. Damon's hands trailed up her back and then down again.

The loudness of the music masked the sounds that they made as they reached their peaks. "I should.. I really should get back." She spoke after a minute of silence.

_What are you supposed to say afterwards?_ She thought. _Goodbye?_

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

While she undressed, she looked back at Damon. "I'm great, Damon." She answered honestly, with a smile. "I'm really okay."

Fully dressed, Damon reaches behind Bonnie and opened the door to his room. Leaning into him, he wrapped his arms around her waist again and Bonnie pecked his lips. When she pulled away, she snickered at his distracted expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as his hands fell from her. Binnie did a full turn, following the direction of his eyes.

Her face fell.

"Stefan, wait!" Caroline rushes up to his side. Bonnie looked between Caroline and Stefan. When Caroline saw that she was too late, she went tight lipped. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

Glancing back at Damon, the two backed away from one another. "I can't," Stefan scoffed. "This isn't…" his smile turned down and he shook his head. "I can't fucking believe you."

Damon stepped in front of Bonnie. "Stefan, dont." He warned.

Ignoring his words thoroughly and completely, Stefan grabbed Damon by his shirt and threw him on the ground. "Fuck you!" Kicking him in the stomach, Damon coughed. "She is _good_!" When people from the parted started to pull Stefan off him, Stefan retreated. Once they were more than an arms length away, he leaned back down, grabbing Damon by the collar. "You're going to _stay _the fuck away from her, do you hear me?!" He bellowed, his closed fist connecting with Damon's nose.

"Stefan, stop!" Grabbing his arm, Bonnie tried pulling him off. Pushing her back, Bonnie fell to the ground. Rushing to her side, Matt helped her off of the ground.

"Bonnie needs _me_," Stefan stated, his eyes were wide as he backed away from his bloodied brother and his best friend.

The next morning after finding out about Damon and Bonnie, Stefan woke up with an entirely different outlook on his life. Bonnie, he understood it. To the best of his abilities, any way. She had just turned 18. He knew that Bonnie always craved this deep, dark, and intense kind of love. Which is why he told her to stay away from Damon.

But Damon? Damon took advantage of the situation. Of his best friend. If Bonnie wasn't able to see it, everybody else was. Because Damon doesn't fall in love. That's why he and Elena worked for as long as they did. It was never love for them. Always lust. Stefan told Damon to stay away from her for a reason. Bonnie was naive and easily manipulated. Her good heart was no match for Damon's cruel intentions.

Which is why he had to do what he did.

Coming into the kitchen, Stefan stopped cleaning up the red solo cups and turned his attention to his brother. Standing with an ice pack to his face, Damon sighed. "Got all you need? Your cab is going to be here."

"Stefan, please." Damon scoffed, snickering at his brother. "I'm not leaving."

"_Yes_, you are." Throwing the garbage bag down, Stefan narrowed in on his brother. "She may not know about your shit, but I do. I'm not letting you get her hopes up just for you to leave her. Bonnie is not Elena. Bonnie is good, she is too good for you and you're leaving now before she falls. Cause she's going to fall _hard._"

Picking the bag back up, Stefan chuckled. "Besides, there's no way you'll ever care for her as much as you do the bottle." Before he left his brother, he turned back. "Don't even think about contacting her. You don't deserve to say goodbye."

* * *

**End of April 2016**

The first time Damon left, was almost a month ago. Since that time, Bonnie had left too. Stefan couldn't bring himself to speak to her. Not yet.

Bonnie had hurt him, so he sought out to hurt Bonnie.

It was April and at Mystic Falls High School, that meant prom season. Caroline's favorite season. Not only was she determined to throw the best prom all of Mystic Falls had ever seen, she was also determined to find Bonnie a date.

Except time was running out. You see, prom was only in a few hours. When Matt has asked Caroline and even _Stefan_ asked someone, Bonnie had lost all hope. Though it wouldn't be the first time Bonnie had been left alone, so suppose it didn't matter.

"You can't even answer my calls?" She raved, pacing the her bedroom. "I don't know what I did to make you run away but, fuck, Damon. I…" The sudden knock on her door caused Bonnie to hang up.

Barging in came Caroline. Her dress was a deep hue of blue, strapless and floor length. Her hair was pinned back, her makeup done simply. Caroline smiled widely at Bonnie who tried to reciprocate the motion. She didn't feel as beautiful as Caroline looked.

"You look lovely! Are you ready?"

As ready as she'll ever be.

The _Masquerade _themed prom was breathtaking. Silver, white and blue tassels hung from the ceiling of the gym and strings of confetti covered the ground.

After an hour of sitting and watching her friends dance, Bonnie couldn't take the loneliness anymore. Lifting the mask over to cover her face, Bonnie wandered away from her friends.

Walking out of the gymnasium, Bonnie went where her feet lead her. Pressing the doors of the pool open, she sauntered in. She removed the mask from her face and threw it to the side. Lifting the bottom of her dress, she crouched down and sat on the side of the pool, her feet dipping in.

"You look beautiful."

"Damon?" Standing, she walked _fast _to the boy she hadn't seen in almost a month. Throwing her arms around him, she held on tight. Too scared to let go, she wasn't going to lose him again. "Where have you been?"

Inhaling her scent like she was his favorite candle, he sighed. "I'm sorry I left," he told her. "I shouldn't have, but I'm here now."

Nodding, she embraced him even more. Listening to his heartbeat, she fell into him. The two began to sway. "Damon," she spoke. Even though she never looked up, she felt his eyes on her.

_It was the beginning of April and to say she was spooked is an understatement. Bonnie had never been late before. For anything. Especially not for her period, so when Caroline suggested that she take a pregnancy test made Bonnie want to puke. _

"_You need to be sure, Bonnie." Caroline pointed out. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Do it."_

_After peeing on the contraption, the two sat in silence. What felt like two hours was only two minutes before they were able to look. "Do you want me to look for you? I know this is-"_

"_-Holy shit, Care." Caroline looked up at Bonnie who already had the test in sight._

"I'm pregnant." Expecting their dance to come to a halt, he said nothing. They continued to sway in the music less room.

Stefan abandoned his date to go and search for Bonnie... again. Stefan stood on the outside looking in. Watching as his brother and his best friend dance in each other's arms, _broke him_. When he called Damon to come back from wherever he was, he didn't expect him to really come back.

When Damon used to go on his benders, he'd never come back when asked. So what made this time different? Different from the past?

Bonnie was too good for him and the voice in his head told him that he ruined her. He couldn't leave, yet he couldn't bare to stay. "_Bonnie is good. She is too good for you." _

The second time Damon left was after spending the night with _her. _Bonnie woke in his bed alone, her chest heaving. Something wasn't right and she knew it. Racing to his door, she was met with Stefan. His eyes looked at her sympathetically, his arms opening ready for her. Crashing into her best friend, she sobbed.

How did he make her loving him so hard, but him leaving her so easy?

* * *

**This chapter makes me sad. A lot of you wanted to know more of the backstory about how Damon left Bonnie so I hope this chapter is that.**

**Stefan's issues that lie within him have A LOT to do with Damon's constant disappearing and the fact that he thinks Damon used Bonnie. Stefan thinks he knows what's best for Bonnie but actions do have consequences. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

_X_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. I just want to apologize for being away for so long. I never intended to go on a hiatus for as long as I did, but I am happy to announce that **_**Surrender **_**is now back up and running. It feels nice to write for you all again and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Here we gooo.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

"_I believed in love for a moment. I believed in you._"

**\- Janine**

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Don't Do That**_

* * *

**Warning(s): Language. This chapter includes flashbacks which will be in italics.**

When Stefan got word from Bonnie that she was coming over, he was surprised. He hadn't talked to her, or seen her since the day of her birthday party. So to say the least, he was nervous.

Scavenging around the kitchen, he was putting the final touches on the breakfast he had made them when he heard her voice. And then Damon's.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen but-" Damon stopped, Bonnie mumbling something to him. "Okay, but I don't think- Bonnie. Bonnie, stop!"

In came Damon, trying to hold back Bonnie. The smile on Stefan's face faded as soon as Bonnie's hand cracked _hard _across his cheek. Stefan staggered back and held his face, looking down at her. With closed fists, she lashed out on Stefan. Hitting his chest over and over again, she went back in for his face. "Stop!" Damon snapped, prying Bonnie off of him.

"Fuck!" Stefan cussed. "What the fuck, Bonnie?!"

Pushing Damon off of her, Bonnie went for Stefan again. "I have been racking my brain _all fucking night_ thinking of what the fuck to say to you. I thought _Stefan wouldn't hide something like this from me. He's my best friend._" She sneered.

Stefan scoffed. He turned to Damon, "What did you say to her?"

"The truth! He told me the truth! Something I thought _you _were supposed to tell me!" A breath got caught in her throat. "You thought you were protecting me by banishing Damon from my life but how dare you try to take him out of his daughter's?!"

Stefan shook his head, closing in on Bonnie. Damon was itching to go to her side, but stepped back. "I was protecting you. I was protecting Calista!" He declared, "Damon is a con, he never would have stayed! You wouldn't have gotten a happy life with him and you know it!"

"You took advantage of me at the darkest time of my life. You knew I was hurting and you just _relished_ in it. I thought you did all that you did out of the kindness of your heart but it turns out you don't have one." She swore.

"I was doing you a favor."

Bonnie stepped back. "No. You do not get to decide my life for me or for my fucking daughter, do you hear me?" Stefan looked back at Damon, who stood aside. For once, minding his business. "Give me the letter, Stefan."

"What?"

"Give me the fucking letter." She spat.

He shrugged. "I don't have it."

Bonnie threw her hands to her sides, turning away from Stefan. "I'm done." she stated. Walking back to Stefan, she looked him in the eyes. "Whatever this is…" she started, motioning between the two of them. " It's done, we're done."

Stefan's face fell as he watched Bonnie exit the kitchen. His eyes stayed glued to the wall as silence filled the room.

Damon had run to catch up to Bonnie, his hand gently clutching her arm. "You're mad, you shouldn't go driving right now." He suggested.

"Not all of us have a big ass house, a shit ton of money or a trust fund to fall back on, Damon. Mad or not, I need to work." Beelining away from him, Bonnie nearly collided with another body. "Shit, my bad." She apologized, her gaze to the floor.

Their shoulders brushed and Bonnie looked up. "Bonnie, right?" Elena Gilbert asked. "It's me, Elena. Damon's-"

Laughing aloud, Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Right." She muttered, a smug smile spread across her face. Glancing back, she spotted Damon. "I should go."

"Nice seeing you again, Bonnie!" Elena called out gleefully, watching the younger woman make her way out of the house, not before slamming the front door shut.

Running late was an understatement. So many thoughts were flooding Bonnie's mind and she didn't know what to do. Tears clouded her eyes as she drove to the University. "Fuck!" She cried, slamming her fists down on the steering wheel. Using one hand to wipe the hot tears, she swerved into the parking lot. Parking into the first spot she found, she wasted no time in getting out and into the lecture hall. Racing towards Tyson's room, she went for the doorknob.

Upon entering, Tyson stopped speaking as soon as he saw Bonnie. As she was walking down towards him, he was coming towards her. Smiling at him, he didn't reciprocate the action. Her face fell and she stopped. "Can we talk?" He muttered quietly. Bonnie nodded and he led her outside.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late. I'd tell you why but I-I doubt you want to…"

He shook his head, raising his hand which silenced her. "Uh, Bonnie. The Dean wants to speak to you."

"Why?" Tyson shrugged, walking back. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm sure it is, Bonnie." He reassured her. Except his reassurance was _not _reassuring. Her legs were like noodles when she began for the Dean's office. For what reason did she need to be called there? No matter what she did, she couldn't come up with a logical reason. She didn't do _anything. _

Once inside the office, Bonnie could feel eyes on her. Casted down as if she had a bright read _A _burned onto her chest. Forcing on foot in front of the other, her palms laid steady on the large reception desk before her. "Hi, I'm um Bonnie Bennett. I was told the Dean needed to speak with me?" she questioned.

The older woman behind the desk, peered up at Bonnie. She pushed her thick black framed glasses up onto her face. "Ah, yes. Miss. Bennett." she sneered. "He'll see you now."

Bonnie's once smiling face frowned, turning away from the woman and towards the double door that she nearly fell into while walking over. Knocking once, she heard a faint _come in_. To which she did.

Colin Whitmore is a 50 something year old Dean at the Whitmore college. Thanks to his family's lineage and his own attendance at the school, Bonnie couldn't help but think his spot as Dean wasn't exactly hard to earn. "Please, Miss. Bennett, sit."

Once seated, he spoke again. "Now, Bonnie, let me just say that I know you've been doing a wonderful job as a TA this past year."

"Thank you, that means a lot…"

Placing his hand up, Bonnie silenced herself. "But even as a TA, you are just as much expected to follow the rules when it comes to other students."

"I don't think I understand."

Much to her dismay, Mr. Mathers had splayed out a collection of photos in front of Bonnie. Looking down, she immediately recognized what was placed before her. "Dating between students and faculty on campus isn't allowed."

Bonnie chuckled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Picking out the photo, her finger dragged across it as she looked at her and Jeremy sitting across from one another at the Mystic Grill. "Is this something you find funny?"

"No," she shook her head. "But I- Jeremy and I… I'm not dating him, we didn't even do anything."

"I have multiple witnesses that can say otherwise."

She scoffed, "What? So you're believing hearsay rather than the actual truth?"

"Miss Bennett.."

"No, no. I'm sorry but that's just bullshit."

"Miss Bennett," he exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout his office. "That is enough."

"I'm..." her voice cracked. "I wouldn't have said yes to a harmless dinner if I knew this would happen because I can't lose this job."

Mr Mather's face fell. Empathy practically radiated from him. "I'm sorry, Bonnie but I can't push this under the rug."

A hot tear slipped from her eye, crashing onto her hand like a wave. She quickly wiped her face. "I can give you a recommendation for a job elsewhere but I am sorry to say that you cannot work on this campus anymore."

Pushing away from the desk, Bonnie stood in a daze. Excusing herself, the young woman left the office of the Dean and went to the hallway. It took everything in her power to not break down right then and there.

Reaching for her phone, she stood staring at the blank screen. Who was to call at a time like this? She hadn't spoken to Caroline in almost two weeks, instead ignoring her friend's calls, texts and even emails. Stefan was out of the picture, her having just ended any ties she had with him and _Damon…_ Well, Bonnie would run to Damon any chance she had before and now that he's back for what seems like _good_, it's hard for her not to again.

"Bonnie? Are you alright?"

Breaking away from her daydream, Bonnie looked up. Tyson stood in front of her, his hands placed on her shoulders. Her eyes fell once more. "You're not okay, are you?" he asked again.

"When am I ever?" she joked, looking everywhere but his eyes. "I can't work here anymore and honestly, I don't know what the fuck I am supposed to do?"

Finally looking at him, another wave of sympathy hit her, she sighed. "Oh fuck, Bon. I'm sorry," he whispered. "If I would have known.."

"No, don't." she responded quietly. "It's not your fault." Smiling lightly, she stepped back. "I should get going before they kick me out."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Shaking her head, Bonnie tucked her phone back into her pocket. Digging in her purse, she pulled out her keys. "No, I need to go get my daughter." she explained. "But thank you, Tyson. For uh, everything."

_Bonnie and her father stood outside a house just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Exhaling deeply, Bonnie placed her hands firmly on her hips. "So what do you think?" Rudy Bennett asked, watching his daughters facial expressions as they seemed to change every second. _

"_It's… homey." Bonnie answered. Glancing over at her father, she caught him staring at her stomach. "I get it, you're also so disappointed with me but if you keep looking at me like that, I'm just going to live in my car."_

_Rudy chuckled. "You are not living out of your car, Bonnie." he told her. "And I'm not disappointed, I'm… I'm just worried, that's all."_

"_About what? I had enough credits to graduate early and later this year, I'll be picking what classes I'll be taking at Whitmore."_

"_With a baby." Rudy added. _

_Sighing, Bonnie rubbed her growing stomach. "Yeah, with a baby. But I can do it, Dad. I mean, I have you."_

_The two smiled at each other as Rudy engulfed his daughter in a big hug. Pulling away, Bonnie laughed. "So this whole place is mine, right?"_

_Laughing loudly, Rudy shook his head. "Yeah, I don't think so."_

Crying in her car while driving became a sixth sense to Bonnie at this point. She had done it so much, she'd become a pro at still being able to see the road as tears blurred her vision. Thinking about the events that had just conspired, Bonnie also couldn't help but think about her father. She felt guilty. She felt as if she had let him down. Though, Bonnie believes that if he were still alive, then all of what happened in the past month might have been different.

Bonnie had arrived at her mothers shortly after leaving Whitmore for the last time. Even though she fought against it, Abby insisted that she and Calista stay for dinner. Nathan and Vicki were there as well and to Abby that meant a chance at a normal family dinner.

During dinner and the light conversation, Bonnie had thoughtlessly blurred out "I lost my job." and at that point was when the normal family dinner was anything but.

It had been going on 7 o'clock when the dinner festivities died down and Bonnie was nearing ready to leave.

"Maybe it'd be best if Calista stayed here with mom for a few days." Nathan suggested. Bonnie felt like she was at an intervention. Nathan, Abby and Vicki sat before her. Sitting with her daughter in her lap, she leaned down and smelt her hair. "You know… until you get some things sorted out?"

"No… no, I think I'm good with that offer." She declined, trying not to laugh. "I can take care of my own daughter." Calista withered in Bonnie's arms trying to get down. Letting her daughter slide down her legs, the toddler ran towards the toys that her grandmother always had out for her.

"We never said you couldn't, Bonnie. You're a great mother. It's just, we know that you've been having a hard time. On top of that, job hunting and an almost three year old can be very challenging at times." Vicki imputed.

Bonnie snickered. "What would you know about raising a child? You can't even have kids."

Vicki gasped, letting go of Nathan's hand. Standing, she didn't give Bonnie a second glance before leaving the two siblings. "Bon-" her mother started.

"No, no. You… either of you wouldn't have what it takes to live a day in my life. A-As a single mother. I barely have enough time to eat, let alone shit without worrying about my daughter."

"Language, Bonnie!" Abby warned.

"Fuck that. You want to talk to me like I'm crazy or am an unfit mother? Because, I'm _not_. I've busted my ass everyday for the past two and a half years, doing all that I possibly can for that little girl and I'm not going to let my own family gang up on me and try to take her away."

"We're not trying to take her away!"

Bonnie shook her head, biting her lip so hard that she's sure she drew a bit of blood. "It's always been this way. Always me against the two of _you_. The next time you suggest taking her from me, will be the last time that you ever see her."

* * *

**A/N: Please remember that this is fan**_**fiction **_**and is in no way related to any real life people and/or events… Anyway, things are not looking good for Bonnie at this point. Or for Stefan… Or Damon for that matter. As for Bonnie's family, their relationships have never been perfect and I'm not sure if they ever will… I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to follow me, this story, favorite it and leave a comment! **

_xx_


End file.
